Star-Crossed: Lips
by a paradise bird
Summary: Minako's been kidnapped just shortly after she hears she's pregnant with Three's child. The stakes are now incredibly higher knowing that Ryo is aware of being stowed away on the Raza to avoid being his Queen. How far is Ryo willing to go in order to achieve revenge from Minako and the Crew of the Raza's deception?
1. Missing Princess

The crew of the Raza was barely on their way back from yet a successful mission. Call it lucky but the place Minako suggested was actually where the bomb was which made Five deactivate it quickly. She made a comment about it being too easy but Three didn't care, what mattered was that they were leaving one of Zairon's neighboring planets. The sooner they would go into FTL, the better for him. He knew that Minako was just as nervous of being near him as he was, even though she never really wanted to admit it.

Once docked, Two ordered both Six and Three to move the deactivated bomb into the storage unit. As much as he wanted to hurry up and see Minako, Three did as he was told to not further suspect anyone of their private relationship. He was half expecting her to be at the entrance but when she wasn't, he figured it was because she was with the Android. Three did mention to her to never leave the Android's side at what cost.

He wished that these things were less of a weight and a hassle to carry around. It seemed easy on Six's side considering how he was stronger than the other man. Once they set the crate down, Three stretched back and gave a big sigh of relief before Five's panicked voice filled their comms.

" _We need help in the bridge!"_

"What happened?" Six was the first to respond.

"It's the Android" Five went on, "She's down, I'm already trying to make her reboot faster"

"Is Minako there?" Three asked as the two men raced through the space station.

"No, she's not in her room either" Two responded.

"We must've been boarded by Ryo's shuttle again" Six said.

"I swear, if he even thinks about hurting her-"

"He won't" Two stopped Three, "Like it or not, she's still a princess and if he even harms her he will be plunging himself into a deeper war then he's already in"

Three entered the bridge with Six and Two in tow. Five barely glanced back at them as she continued to type on a nearby keypad.

The Android opened her eyes and sat up swiftly as she blinked and glanced around the room.

"Android, are you okay?" Five asked as she helped take out plugs that she used to connect the Android.

"Minako" the Android stated, "Where's Minako?"

"That's what I was hoping on asking you" Three said, "Who boarded the ship?"

"I do not know" the Android blinked, "I was shocked from behind"

"Pull up the cameras" Two commanded.

The Android closed her eyes in a long blink before the screen next to them showed the cameras all over the ship. The Android was searching for something, aware that someone had boarded the Raza. As she made her way over to the Bridge, an Ishida general came out of nowhere and shocked her. The Android did another long blink before the screens showed Misaki wondering around but suddenly stopped when Minako turned the corner. Three's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Minako try to talk to Misaki before being electrocuted herself.

"Oh, no!" the Android let out.

"It's okay, Android" Five comforted, "We'll get her back"

"We have to go to Zairon" the Android got up, "Right now"

"Ryo will be expecting us" Two tried to calm her down, "If anything, we'll be walking into a trap"

"It doesn't matter" the Android struggled, "He will kill if he finds out"

Three glanced over to the Android, "Finds out what?"

The Android stopped and glanced down, almost like a lost puppy as she reverted her eyes away from him. Six slowly asked, "Android… what are you not telling us?"

"I am sorry" the Android said, "I did not want to be the one to say this because, we barely discussed the options so revealing this information would be awful of me when it is Minako's decision"

"You just said that Ryo will kill Minako if he finds out something" Five said, "I believe withholding the information you have will jeopardize her"

The Android hesitated, "Minako is pregnant"

"What?!" Six, Two, and Five let out.

Three took a step back as he felt as if someone had punched the breath out of him. He ran his hands over his face and deeply exhaled, his hands were now shaky. Minako is pregnant, his _girlfriend_ is pregnant, the princess of Chang'e is pregnant with his child. He turned and looked to the screen as Misaki and the other general dragged Minako carelessly off of the Raza. He bit down hard on his lip and shook his head, not knowing if he was upset because Minako was kidnapped or at himself for not seeing the signs sooner.

"Set a course to Zairon" Two commanded, "We're going to take her back… then we all need to get our heads together and figure out a way to rescue her with the least amount of bloodshed as possible"

"Understood"

Minako sat at the foot of the bed, chains on both of her wrists but long enough for her to go to half of the room. When they came to Zairon, Ryo was surprised at what Misaki had reported but not as much as she was when Ryo said to place Minako in her old room. She had to admit that even she was surprised herself at his gesture. The door opened as Ryo came in and walked over to the wine on the table. He took two glasses and poured the purple liquid before walking over to Minako and sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Minako asked.

"Offering you a drink" Ryo raised a glass over to Minako.

She glanced down to it before turning her head to the side, "No, thank you"

"You know, I was only there to get the Blink Drive from the Raza" Ryo said, "My cruisers picked up on the Raza when we were in orbit, so I thought it was a perfect idea to take it while celebrating the full moon festival. Imagine my surprise when my general tells me that you were wondering around alone on that ship"

Ryo waited for her response but when none came he asked, "What were you doing on that ship?"

"I have no words" Minako responded

"It's okay" Ryo placed a hand on her knee, "You're safe now, they will get what is coming to them"

Minako glanced up as Ryo walked away, "What do you mean?"

"I will announce that you have been found" Ryo turned around, "And who kidnapped you, of course, Chang'e has a bunch of allies who would want nothing more than to cut off the entire crews heads. Everything will go back to the way it should be"

Minako shuddered, "You would do that?"

"Of course" Ryo smiled, "I was planning on killing them anyways but selling them out to the entire galaxy… now that is something I would love to see"


	2. Zairon

Three barged into the kitchen and grabbed onto a cup and whiskey, he poured himself a big glass before bringing it to his lips. He hissed under his breath before he took another long drink, letting the alcohol burn his throat. _Pregnant_ kept wrapping around and around in his head like a little repeated message. Two came into the kitchen, marched over to him, and took the drink out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Two commanded.

"What does it look like?" Three growled.

"Look, I know this may come to a surprise to you" Two told him, "But Minako needs you; she's alone, pregnant, and terrified that she's in Zairon, think about what Ryo could do if he finds out that Minako is-"

"I know" Three cut her off.

"Then do something about it!" Two pushed him forcefully, "Don't just stand there drinking"

Three hesitated for a moment before he nodded, "Okay… yeah, you're right"

"We'll bring her back" Two comforted.

"Thanks"

Six, Five, and the Android slowly walked into the Mess Hall, Five looking cautiously at Three. He rubbed his stubble before walking over and taking his seat at the table. Two went to the foot of the table and looked at her friends who were just as concerned as she was. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking over to the others.

"What are our options?"

"I know of a few places that are secret passageways from his memories" Five countered, "But by now he probably has them guarded"

"He hasn't gone public as far as the Android has researched" Six informed, "Which is good in our case but also begs the question as to why he hasn't"

"Agreed" Two said, "How far along is she?"

"About four weeks" the Android answered, making Three close his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Signs and symptoms usually consist of feeling tired, bloated, urinating more frequently, and tender or swollen breasts" the Android continued, "Among other things such as, feeling bloated, mood swings, and nausea"

"Since when did you become an expert on all of this?" Three asked.

"I had a theory so I downloaded about pregnancy symptoms on our last station" the Android answered, "You are welcome"

"Thanks" Three said half heartedly.

"Alright, that's enough" Two scouted in, "Time to put our heads together; how do we save Minako"

Minako left the bathroom and barely let out a sign when it got strangled in her throat. Misaki was sitting in the corner with a blade in her hand. She hadn't looked up yet but she still was slowly running her knife over the sharpener. When her eyes met the princesses, it almost felt as if the room had gotten cold.

"Don't worry" Misaki said, "The Emperor has ordered me not to do anymore harm onto you, but he had to agree to leave the chains on you for a little while longer"

"Why?" Minako asked as she slowly edged to the bed.

"Because of what I saw on the Raza" Misaki said, "You may have him fooled but you don't fool me; I know you looked free on that ship. _I know_ that you were just as surprised to see me as I was to see you, no question about it. Why were you on board that ship?"

Remembering that she was shocked by Misaki made Minako had to fight every single possible urge to cover her nonexistent belly. The voltage was so high that she passed out from the blast and she could only wonder what it did to the baby. Her hesitation only seemed to frustrate Misaki as she got up and started to pace the invisible line of how far Minako can go in the room. She twirled her knife around and around as if even contemplating throwing it at the princess, from the stories that she has heard, Misaki would do that without a second hesitation.

"Don't make me ask again" Misaki demanded.

"I won't" Minako told her, "But I also will not answer to you"

"Excuse me?"

Minako pulled herself up to a taller stance, "I am a princess and above your rank, I shall not answer to you because I know you are below me"

"You don't get it, do you?" Misaki crossed the line, "You will answer to me because you're my prisoner!"

"Misaki!"

The woman formed her mouth as the blade was so close to Minako's neck but she regrettably had to drop her hand down and turn around. Ryo Tetsuda came into the room, looking almost as crossed as Misaki was when she first entered. Minako slowly came to understand that Misaki wasn't supposed to be there as it made her relax a little. The sound had reached Misaki's ears as she turned her head slightly in one last intimidation move.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with the other generals?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, Teiku" Misaki answered, "However, thought there were more important matters to attend to"

"Interrogating a princess" Ryo asked, "And not just any, my betrothed?"

"She was on board an enemy ship walking freely" Misaki said, "For all we know, she was a member of the crew and has been making a fool of herself the second we placed her here"

"Minako, a crew of the Raza?" Ryo laughed, "For all the time I have known her, Minako has been gentle, quiet, and reserved, hardly a candidate for anyone's peak interest on the Raza. I know why they took her… it was to make me look foolish. The only reason why Minako was left to roam was because she poses no threat, hardly knows anything about self-defense"

Minako fought the urge to spit out a remark or even tense up as she glanced down to the floor. She didn't know if she was being given a test or if Ryo really honestly thought that she was worthless to the crew. The more she knew about this new side of Ryo, the more she hated it. Still, it earned points knowing that she looked unreliable.

"You're excused, Misaki" Ryo told her.

"But, Emperor-"

"I said you are excused!" Ryo shouted, "And don't come back into this room without my permission"

Misaki quickly left without further reprimand, Ryo turned to Minako, "I'm sorry about her, she tends to be overprotective"

"Understandable" Minako mumbled, "She is the top general, is she not?"

"That she is" Ryo said, "But I am impressed about you talking back to her, the Minako I know would've never do such a thing. It must've been from being on the ship"

"You pick up on a few things" Minako said.

"So who made you fight back?" Ryo asked, "My guess is Three"

Minako sharply inhaled as she gripped onto her chains harder, trying to will herself not to cry but tears suddenly came flooding out. She couldn't stop them as she sobbed into her own hand as Ryo slowly came around. He opened up his own hand to show her a handkerchief. Ryo watched as Minako reached out and grabbed it before resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry" Ryo said, "You're safe now"

"I'm sorry" Minako shook her head, trying to control her emotions, "It's not easy"

"Of course, it's not" Ryo told her, "Who would find it easy to live with those people?"

"You did"

Ryo stopped for a moment before he said, "I know, but I did what I had to do to survive before it was my time to leave"

Minako sniffed and nodded, "But you liked it there for a while, right? That's what everyone was saying"

Ryo cracked a smile, "People will believe what they want to believe; even a princess"

Minako looked up to him with bloodshot eyes, "I know"

A knock came at the door as Ryo turned, "What is it?"

"It's the crew of the Raza, sir!" a woman's voice called out, "They triggered the silent alarm"

"I'll be right there" Ryo turned back to her, "I'll kill them for what they put you through"

Nausea made Minako's stomach spin as she said against her own will, "Okay"

"Good" Ryo turned and exited, "Prepare the troops!"


	3. The Bullet or the Sword

Explosions were being heard throughout the whole palace as people were either running to their stations or to safety. Three peeked out of the room as footsteps fell from across the hallway. He turned around as the lights of the transfer transits dimmed and Two emerged from her pod. He quickly shoved her clothes at her chest, waiting for everyone gave him anxiety knowing this was a risky plan.

"Where's my gun?" Two asked.

"Here" Five gave the other woman her weapon.

"Let's here up and figure out where she is and get the hell out of here" Three commanded.

"Alright, everyone know which floors to go on?" Two asked.

Five barely nodded when Three quickly opened up the door, shot someone and walked down the hall. The others exchanged worried looked before going off in their own different directions. Six was supposed to be with Three so he already had a lot of catching up to do by the time he left the transfer room. Three kept to the wall but was walking too fast for Six's liking.

"You good?" Six asked.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Three answered back.

"Because you're acting careless right now" Six told him, "There's more at stake for you than any of us"

Three turned around, "Because my girlfriend is carrying my child"

"Exactly" Six said, "You need to be careful… this isn't about you anymore"

"I'll start thinking about the… baby when she's back on board the ship" Three growled as he moved forward.

A guard turned the corner as he looked stunned that both Three and Six were there. Three shot at the man before ducking for cover as a few more came down the hall in tow. Six was still back at the corner where they came from as Three turned the corner and fired a few rounds before sinking back to his shelter. He turned back to Six who took out another gun and nodded over to Three.

"I got this!" Six hollered, "Go!"

"If you say so!" Three yelled back.

"Get her and get out of here" Six said, "Safely!"

Three couldn't help but crack a smile, "I'll try"

Another round of explosions came from the Marauder circling back, telling him to hurry up, Three waved off a goodbye before he turned and ran down the hallway that Five had directed him. She remembered from few visits where the guest wing was and how there was even a suite for the women betrothed to the men. He could only hope that Minako was in there as he ducked low and ran fast down the deserted hallway. Three looked around himself before he threw open the only door that was more grand than the others.

Minako gasped as she jumped to her feet, stunned at first to see Three but then suddenly relaxed. All the shock and worry blew out of his system as Three closed the door, ran to her, and held her close. Minako let out a gurgling sigh as she hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. He broke the hug and took a step back as he gripped onto her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Are you hurt?"

"No"

He glanced down to the chains as he grabbed them, "What the hell?"

Minako was about to say something when Three started to look around the room. He found one of the fancy pins that the women use to put in their hair as he came back to Minako. He placed the pin in his mouth to stretch it out before placing it in the hole of one of the handcuffs. Minako couldn't help but smile as a cracking click came from the cuff.

"I didn't know you pick locks" she said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, babe" Three winked at her.

Minako hesitated, "Yeah… listen, um, about the nickname-"

"I know" Three told her.

"You know?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, the Android told us" Three mentioned, "That's why we hurried up and rescued you, Two said we had time but… it seems like we didn't"

"I wish I was the one who had told you" Minako told him.

"Let's talk more about this when we're on the ship, okay?" Three suggested.

Minako nodded, "You're right"

Three nodded as well as he grabbed onto Minako's hands before running with her to the door. She stopped for a brief moment before she grabbed a letter opener from the desk before letting Three drag her once more. He opened the door as he heard the commotion in the distance, along with some shooting, another sound of explosions came from up above, they had to get to the rendezvous fast. Three hoped it was the others keeping everyone at bay as he took Minako in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked.

"Secret pathway" Three responded, "Five gave me the tips about it"

"But where are the others?" Minako glanced back, "Shouldn't we regroup"

"They can handle themselves" Three said, "They're clones anyways"

"What?" Minako stopped, "What about you?"

"Someone had to bring them their weapons" Three told her.

"You came as yourself" Minako shook her head, "Three, that was very dangerous"

"We can lecture me about my careless behavior later" Three urged her, "Let's keep going"

Three led her down the path as the lights dimmed for a minute, giving them nothing but darkness. Five must've reached her point of the main lighting systems where she would override everything electronically. She warned that the second she did it, everyone would head in her direction. He just hopped that Six and Two would be able to cover her, even if she was just a clone.

"Keep low" Three whispered.

"How much further?" Minako asked, "And how are you guys attacking with the Raza?"

"It's the Marauder" Three said, "So far, I'm hoping it won't need that many repairs after all this is over"

They quickly turned down a quick alley when they suddenly stopped with both of their breaths hitched in their throats. Ryo was standing at the end of the hallway as the walls and ceiling shook from shots being fired from the ship. He didn't even seemed surprised that the pair were even there, which worried her even more. Three moved Minako behind him as he pulled out his gun.

"Imagine my surprise" Ryo smiled, "You honestly didn't think I knew you were a part of the crew now, did you?"

"You knew?" Minako let out.

"For a while now" Ryo responded, "I thought it a little bit suspicious when Three felt protective over you when I messaged the Raza, my reports were confirmed when several space stations that you visited had a woman with Minako's same features, so I had to make sure and plant an easy bomb during the only celebration Minako truly enjoyed"

"You bastard!" Minako yelled out.

"Sounds like you are evolving into a silver-tongue" Ryo seemed impressed, "Your father isn't going to let that"

"Let's just keep this between you and me" Three challenged, "Whose faster? The bullet or the sword"


	4. False Story

Minako placed a hand on Three's chest, openly aware that Ryo could see this gesture. He even blinked in somewhat of a surprise as Three looked down to her, curious on what she was doing. She took a couple of steps forward, now being the first and most vulnerable position to Ryo Tetsuda. Ryo was curious as he looked at her crossly, wondering what the woman why would the woman do what she is doing now.

"You will let us leave, Ryo" Minako told him.

Ryo cracked a smile, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I helped you escape once" Minako explained, "So it is only fair that you let me escape as well"

"Escape the walls of my palace?" Ryo looked around at the walls, "I didn't think that you were being held captive"

"It's not the walls of your palace that I am running away from" Minako told him.

False realization overcame him as Ryo slowly nodded with peak interest. From where she was standing, she could hear Three growl in disapproval. She didn't care, let Ryo think that he was doing her a favor and had some leverage over her. Just as long as both Three and Minako get out of Zairon alive.

"You're running away from the princess life" Ryo paced, "How unlike you"

"It's the truth" Minako rose her chin, "I made contact with the Raza from a known source and had them agree to my kidnapping. It wasn't easy but I did it anyways, it was only until they trusted me did I tell them about my connection with you. They were furious but still kept me onboard as one of their crew. You escaped through my private shuttle on your dock because I didn't think you were a murderer, now it is time for you to decide whether or not you will permit me to going"

"You do realize that I have loyalties to your father" Ryo said, "And our arranged marriage was set in stone even before you were born"

"I understand" Minako nodded, "And it complicates things, but you owe me because if I had done the opposite and alert the guards to where you were, you would be dead"

Ryo deeply inhaled as he continued to pace once more, his mind in turmoil. His new found loyalties were to his throne and its alliances, he needed the marriage with Minako to go through with winning the war. But another side of him knew that what she was saying was true, he would find it dishonorable to make her stay against her will. It just pained him even more knowing that she turned to his old crew and new enemies for help.

"You are aware of the reprimandation that you will receive if they find you on that ship" Ryo turned to her, "Even if you went willingly"

"I know"

"They will have the crew put for execution" Ryo glanced to Three, "Even worse of a punishment if they saw me on the Raza"

Minako swallowed as she said, "I understand"

"I should kill Three and bring you back to your room while alerting your father" Ryo said, "But your plea spoke to me… I have no choice but to let you go"

"Thank you, Ryo" Minako glanced up and met his eyes.

Ryo nodded and moved sideways to show he was going to let them pass. Minako turned to Three who seemed unwary but she nodded to him, showing she trusted his word and walked down the hall. When Minako passed Ryo, she paused and gave a formal bow before quickly walking down the hall to where the Marauder was supposed to be waiting. Three barely glanced at Ryo but whipped around when he felt a strong arm grip onto his.

"This changes nothing between us" Ryo said calmly, "I am simply doing her the favor"

Three cracked a smirk, "I can say the same thing"

Ryo stared at his former crewmate a little while longer before he promised, "Until next time"

When they were back on the Raza, there were several things that had to be done first. Minako had pulled a transmission to her parents private line and explain the recent events of Misaki's discovery, being held on Zairon, and the lie she told Ryo. Her stepmother seemed relieved to know she was alright, but her father wasn't as much. He lectured her and told her it was reckless of her to bring the story to Ryo, he didn't even show much relief that she was back on the Raza and that Ryo had let her go.

Next was probably the most difficult, she told the Android of the shock which she wanted to make sure that the baby was fine, even when they didn't even know what they were going to do with it. Miraculously, the Android detected no harm to the child after what she was pulled through. The last thing she had to do, was talk to Three, it wasn't hard to find out where he was. All she had to do was go to her room and he was already there, sitting in deep contemplation.

"You know this complicates things, right?" Three asked.

Minako nodded, "I know"

"Ryo's going to find out" Three said, "Your parents are going to find out, your people… everyone"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Minako suddenly snapped, "I know you didn't want this and it wasn't in your agenda but it wasn't in mine either. I didn't even have time to tell you or let alone think about what my options were-"

Three got up from the bed, "Will you let me speak for once?"

"Why? So you can say that you want me to space the baby!?

"I want to keep it"

"That is so typ-" Minako stopped and looked up at him, "Wait, what?"

Three shrugged, "I want to keep the baby"

Minako breathed out a sigh of relief as she ran into Three's arms and kissed him passionately. He took a step back from the sudden weight thrown onto him but Three smiled as he pet the back of her head. Even when they broke the kiss, Minako gave small kisses on both of his cheeks and lips as Three couldn't help but chuckle at her affection. She leaned back and looked him in the eye.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, why not?" Three smiled, "To hell with what the galaxy thinks about me anyways"

"If anyone even says anything about you, I will go public with my story" Minako promised, "The _true_ story"

"They might think you have Stockholm Syndrome then" Three told her.

Minako barely giggled, "I don't care, just as long as I'm having a kid with you"

"Me too, babe, me too" Three kissed her again, "Now let's go out to the Mess Hall and celebrate on some dinner. The Android is cooking something from your homeplanet"

Minako smiled, "Yum"

The door swished open as Five jumped from the motion, glancing between the two of them as she nervously asked, "Well? Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yeah, kid" Three smiled, "We're keeping it"

"Oh, that's great news!" Five thrust her arms around Three and hugged him.

Three smiled as he held onto Five before looking at Minako with both serious and soulful eyes that it drove her wild. He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing Five's head before she turned and hugged Minako. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around the teenager as she went on and on about changing one of their rooms into a nursery, babysitting, and even what kind of names she's always liked. For the time being, no one was worried about what everyone would think of the odd pairing.


	5. All Quiet

_**One month later...**_

Minako browsed through the news around her home planets orbit, wondering what was being said between Zairon and Chang'e; any conflicts, any new alliances, and most importantly, any news about herself. So far everything has been quiet on the homefront but it still made her nervous, her father hasn't reached out to her since she told them what she did. She didn't regret what she did, Minako had to make it out alive. But it was nerve wracking knowing that Ryo had some hand over them, knowing where Minako was hiding.

"You packed up everything, babe!"

Minako spun around, "Wha- no, I was just-"

"Please tell me you were not looking up the news again?" Three asked.

"Just for a little bit" Minako got up, "The Android didn't download as much but I just wanted to know if things were civil between Chang'e and Zairon"

"Or what?" Three placed his hands on his hips, "You would have us go back to Chang'e? Try to act like everything is normal?"

Minako hesitated, "No… but Ryo hasn't said anything about what I told him, you would think he would go public with that information"

"Unless he is as honorable as everyone says he is" Three told her, "Including me, come on, we have a baby on the way, you shouldn't be worrying about this so much"

"I know" Minako glanced back to her screen, "It's just that I can't help but wonder, you know?"

Three gave her a small smile as he walked over and ran his hands up and down her arms, making her sigh as she leaned into him. Whenever she got the chance, she would sneak off and try to discover something new about either Zairon or Chang'e but she'd find nothing but the normal news. Even the news of her disappearance was finally losing its flame, which they should all be grateful for but something just wasn't sitting right with his girlfriend. Since they were spending a day in orbit, the couple was working on moving some of her stuff into Three's room, but it felt as if he was the main one hauling boxes and not her.

"You need to let this go" Three told her, "No one is coming after us, everything is fine back home, and we are just going to live our lives"

"You're right" Minako nodded, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Three pinched her chin, "I know how much you miss your home"

"Hey, Minako, I got you the pickles and ice cream you wanted" Five appeared.

Minako rushed over to Five and grabbed the food out of her hands and sat down on the bed. Five and Three watched as she opened up the pickle jar and took a big bite out of the food before sticking it into the ice cream. Five let out a disgusted gurgle and turned to look at Three who also shared his disgust. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't surprised at his behavior as she was starting to develop some weird cravings lately.

"Are you sure that's good for the baby?" Five asked.

"It tastes good to me" Minako shrugged, "So it must be good for the baby"

Five turned to Three as he waved her off, "I stopped asking that a long time ago"

"Okay… well, do you guys need help with anything?" Five asked.

"Yeah, actually" Three knelt down and took a box from the floor, "Can you bring this to my room? Thanks"

"I still don't see how Minako moving in is better for the baby" Five took the box.

"You want the baby to be sleeping by my guns?" Three asked.

"No, but you could also put those in the armory" Five suggested.

"Fat chance, kiddo" he told her.

She made a little face towards him before she turned back around and walked out with Minako's stuff. Three looked over to her as he was glad she wasn't complaining about being nauseous or dizzy at the time. He sighed as he walked over to his girlfriend and sat down next to her, she offered him a dipped pickle but he just shook his head. Minako didn't take any offense as she took a bite and continued eating.

"Do you miss your home?" Three had to ask.

"Of course, I do" Minako said without hesitating.

"I mean, really miss it" Three continued, "Like you'd rather be there instead of here"

Minako turned to him, "What're you getting at?"

"Nothing, it's just, I want you to be happy" Three said, "Whether it's here or in your home planet"

"I'm happiest here" Minako told him, "With you, you're the only one who seems to want to hear what I have to say"

"I just want to make sure that this is what you want" Three said.

Minako looked at him pointedly, "Kind of too late for that, don't you think?"

"So you looking up Chang'e isn't a plea to say take me home?" Three asked.

"It's not, I swear" Minako leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I can see that this place is cleaning up nicely" Two peeked in.

"Yup! Almost done" Three got up and looked around.

"Just wanted to let you know that the Android wants to run another test to see how the baby is progressing" Two mentioned to Minako before turning to Three, "And we have a job on the table"

"She was actually serious about wanting to do monthly check ups?" Minako questioned, "Is that even normal?"

Two shrugged, "She is our Android but it also shows that she cares"

"I know, she keeps mentioning that she's bought 75 books on pregnancy, motherhood, and parenting" Three mocked, "While I haven't bought a single one"

"Well, maybe you can borrow hers when she's done" Minako stood up, "After I'm done, I'll go to see what the op is"

"Woah, you're not on this job" Three turned to her.

"He's right" Two told her, "You're carrying a baby now, you need to be on easy street for a while"

"I'm not even showing yet" Minako argued.

"Doesn't matter" Two said, "You're putting both of your lives at risk if you continue to do ops, for now it's just cook duty for you"

"But-"

"I'm the captain and I'm saying you're relieved from ops" Two placed her foot down, firmly, "Understood?"

Minako sighed as she said, "Yes"

"Good, now get to your appointment before the Android lectures all of us about her duties on the ship" Two told her.

Three watched as his girlfriend walked off before he said, "You know she doesn't give up that easily, right?"

"Unfortunately" Two shook her head before the pair left in the other direction.


	6. New Look

"This is stupid" Minako complained, "I should be down there with them"

"Tell me about it" Five mumbled, "But I'm up here because I need to make sure you don't sneak off to join them"

"Like a babysitter" Minako scoffed, "Typical"

"Everyone is just concerned that you're not really… thinking clearly" Five hesitated.

She turned and looked to her, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Five said in a light voice, "Just that you've been more… into the jobs"

"That is incorrect" the Android turned to Five, "You voiced out more than Three that Minako's erratic behavior could bring harm to the baby. We all equally agreed to that during the meeting about the job"

"Android…" Five muttered through gritted teeth.

"You guys talked about me?" Minako asked.

"The casing was matched with 41% about you and the baby" the Android continued.

"But in the best way" Five nearly shouted out.

Minako turned and glanced down to the planet, wondering that the other three were doing now. She should be mad but she couldn't take out her frustrations on the Android and the youngest member of the group but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that the crew might be right. Her hand went to her barely visible bump, Three says that she's already growing but Minako didn't feel any difference of even saw it. This was her new family, they were only just looking out for her when she thought she could make it.

"Are you okay?" Five asked cautiously.

"Yes" Minako nodded as she turned back around, "Yes, I'm fine… I've been so focused on wanting to keep up my duties as part of the crew member that I forgot about this"

Minako glanced down to her belly, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"It can't hear you" the Android told her.

"Oh…" Minako let out.

"What's the status of the crew?" Five asked.

"It's only been 30 minutes" the Android mentioned to the teenager, "I hardly doubt that they have even got to the facility, let alone into any trouble"

"Perfect!" Five jumped up, "Let's go"

Minako looked at the teenager peculiarly, "Go where? I thought you just said I shouldn't go on any more missions"

"Not down to the planet" Five waved out her hand to Minako, "Over to my room… I think it's time for a mommy makeover"

"May I join?" the Android turned to them, "I can multitask with both monitoring the crew, keeping an eye out for both of you, and witness this newfound makeover at the same time"

Five and Minako couldn't help but chuckle at the Android's reason to explain to them before they said, "Of course, let's go"

Minako didn't know what kind of extent that Five meant when she said makeover, but she wasn't prepared to see nearly a trunk full of items ready to be on display for them to see. It made her believe that Five had this planned all along as she touched her waist-length hair. She glanced back over to the Android who seemed to be taking stock of what was all out on display. Five, on the other hand, looked proud of her display as she beamed at the pair.

"Where do you want to start?" she asked excitedly.

"How much are you planning on doing with my… look" Minako glanced around.

"Whatever you want to do" Five said, "Hairstyles, hairdos, makeup, or even a wardrobe change, the possibilities are limitless"

"And hazardous" the Android commented.

"I did your makeover successfully" Five told her.

"How do you feel about cutting my hair?" Minako asked.

"Seriously?" Five asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to have it shorter" Minako said, "We're only allowed to trim our hairs, not cut it"

"Shouldn't you just want to trim it then?" Five asked, "Maybe a little layers so that way you're not breaking any traditions for your family?"

Minako shrugged, "I'm already pregnant with a wanted criminals baby before marriage, I'm pretty sure I already broke the most important rule"

"She has a point" the Android said.

"See?" Minako turned and pointed her.

Five glanced between the two before she muttered, "Alright… but don't set me up for prosecution if your parents start to ask"

At first, it was hard to convince Five to even pick up the scissors but eventually she did. Minako thought that maybe it would've been best if she had left the tradition out of it, seeing that it made Five nervous. The Android even tried to help but with her statistic talk, it just made Five shrink back even more from the idea. She honestly didn't think anything was going to happen to her hair when the Android had plans of her own.

She snatched the scissors from Five as the teenager asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Hey!" Minako jumped as the Android picked up a strand and snipped it.

"Android!" they both yelled.

"There" the Android turned and handed the scissors to Five, "Now you have to finish it"

"Do you know how much you took off?" Five nearly yelled out.

"Approximately four inches" the Android said, "You have no choice but to finish the work now"

"Okay, fine" Five sighed.

Five took the scissors and then got to work, she picked up a strand and started to cut, barely an inch. But the more she did, the more comfortable she got in snipping away Minako's ends, even talked what type of hairstyle she would like. Minako felt giddy as she watched Five continue to work around her whole head, changing the look of the princess before she grabbed a set of curlers.

"How do you like it?" Five asked once she was done.

"It's definitely new" Minako said.

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Five asked.

"We have a problem" the Android suddenly said.

"What is it?" Minako turned.

"A ship dropped out of FTL and I lost communications with the crew" the Android said, "I ran an analysis of the ship and who it was assigned to; it matches the shots of Marcus Boone's former crewmates"

Five and Minako glanced to each other before Five said, "Well, that can't be good"


	7. Rescue Mission Again

They had made it to the bridge just as the Android informed them that the other ship has just sent a cruiser down to the planet. Minako looked down to the planet, half expecting to see the Marauder already flying back at top speed to get to them but all she saw were stars and a planet. Five tried her other ways of communicating as the Android tried to scan the planet from where she was standing. She knew that these people were after Three and being on this ship was rendering her more helpless than most.

Her exit wasn't noticed by her crewmembers as she dashed over to her shared room with Three. Minako didn't even have a moment's hesitation as she went to one of the walls and grabbed a hold of one of his guns, he'll have to lecture her later. She grabbed a coat and hid some throwing knives into the pockets before running back to the bridge. They must've just barely wondered where she was because the trio nearly bumped into each other.

"We're going down to the planet" Minako commanded.

"I would advise against that" the Android commented.

"I didn't ask for any advice" Minako snapped, "The father of my child is down there with men who are more than likely his enemies, I don't know anything about this mission thanks to everyone on this ship, and now we have no choice but to go down there and save them"

"Minako, you are pregnant" the Android reminded her, "The most sensitive time in a pregnancy is the first trimester, you should not be putting yourself in danger"

"Nor should I be stressed out, but I can't help but worry about Three and the rest of the crew" Minako said, "Come on, guys, we're wasting time here!"

Five turned to the Android, "You should go with her, protect Minako, I'll stay and prepare to jump when you guys get back"

The Android looked as if she was thinking before she responded, "Okay"

Minako barely waited for her to look straight ahead as she turned and led the way to the hangar as the Android summoned the Marauder back. She deeply inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down her nerves as she rubbed her stomach. It almost felt as if bile was reaching up and wanting to make an escape before her mission but she swallowed it down. She had to, Three was in danger.

She walked over to the front as the Android took the controls and immediately set back over to the coordinates that it was before. Minako hoped that she wasn't doing the selfish thing by leaving Five alone on a ship with a foreign ship also within distance. She glanced over to the Android as she busied herself with flying the ship back. She didn't want to risk asking her to turn around for Five's safety when three other crew members were in questionable danger as well.

Those feelings went away fast as the Android landed the Marauder and not even a moment later, shots were being fired at their door. She didn't even make a sound as the Android moved Minako over to the small corner and continued to walk to the main entrance. Minako heard the door open and yelped as a few bullets flew past but it was drowned out by the screaming yells of the men at the door. Just as soon as it started, the fight on the other side of the Marauder had ended.

Minako was just about to peek out from behind the wall when the Android suddenly popped up, making her yelp once again.

"I would highly suggest you stay behind me and use as little force as possible" the Android said.

Minako nodded as she said breathlessly, "Got it"

"When we landed on site, I was able to track down where the comms were located" the Android informed, "Let's just hope that the crew is nearby"

"The sooner we got off of this planet the better" Minako muttered, "Why do you think they came here for Three?"

"I do not know" the Android commented, "Maybe it has something to do with him killing his former father-figure"

Minako hesitated for a moment before she said, "Yeah, that could be it"

"I am detecting movement" the Android said just as Minako could hear running feet.

"Yeah, me too" she commented.

Minako ducked back and placed herself against the wall as a group of men turned the corner and started to fire at the Android. She wasted no time as she covered the distance and started to easily fight off the men as Minako looked on. She couldn't help but notice that the Android looked as if she was struggling with this many people around her. Minako got up and fired a few shots at some men before taking cover.

She jumped as the sea of bullets seemed to be facing her now as the Android tried her best in fighting off the others. Minako turned and aimed her gun at another man, not hesitating to kill him. She had to give her father credit on having his daughter learn self defense like any other prince in a castle.

A final scream and thud made the princess run out of her cover but then slow down as she noticed the Android was glitching. Minako slowly reached out and placed a hand on the cyborg wondering what had happened.

Minako only had to glance down as she noticed her body was riddled with bullets.

"We must hurry" the Android said in a distorted voice, "I-I-I do not know how long I-I-I can protect y-y-you now"

Minako nodded, "Let's go then"

"O-O-Okay" the Android said as she trailed on behind her.

"Go left a-a-at the next hall" the Android instructed as the princess readied herself.

Minako could only absentmindedly nod, her whole body aware of what kind of danger she was in.

"I-I-I a-a-am detecting the communications device somewhere o-o-on the right side o-o-of the hall" the Android continued.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked.

"A-a-are y-y-you i-i-implying that my navigation i-i-is somewhat i-i-impaired?"

"A little bit" Minako answered honestly.

"There!" the Android then stomped over to the door.

"What are you doing?!" Minako let out in a hushed whisper.

But it was too late, the Android broke down the door and started walking right at the man. He seemed confused, as did the rest of the crew but he still brought up his weapon. Minako came rushing in as she fired at one man then to the other before turning and noticing a third. Minako took out a throwing knife and chucked it at him before the man could even get up from his seat.

"Minako!" Three yelled out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass" Minako said, "Again"

"Language" the Android commented.

"What's wrong with her?" Two asked.

"I'll send you a list once I have all of the diagnoses" Minako commented, "But let's get out of here"

"I couldn't agree with you anymore" Six said as he led his group out of the room.

Three wrapped his arm around Minako before grabbing onto her gun, "This is mine, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is" Minako smiled up to him.


	8. Courage

_**One month later...**_

The days slowly creaked by as Minako tried to make herself appear valuable to the crewmates, she's finally took a step back from the missions, which no one argued for her to do. She kept telling herself that she should get used to just being a cook for now but that appeared to be more difficult with each passing day. It's become more and more difficult for her to be near food, more or less, even cook it. In the morning, she gets morning sickness, but during dinner time cooking the meat is the most difficult task that she has recently encountered, but she wasn't the only one who seems to have noticed.

Two has been keeping herself preoccupied with picking stations, jobs, and planets that wouldn't cause a red flag on anyone's radar, in case, Ryo decides to go public. She's also been doing light reading on what a pregnant woman would need if they chose to live a nomad life. Minako was more than just a fortunate score that came along, she was a friend and was hoping to make her ride in pregnancy a lot easier.

So it came to no surprise for her when she went to check on the princess, she was hovering away from the stove and near the sink, almost seconds away from vomiting. Two immediately went over to the chicken, flipped it, and covered the plate, hoping it would take the smell away.

Minako let Two guide her out of the kitchen and into the Mess Hall where she felt it was the first place she has taken her first breath of fresh air.

"Thank you" Minako gently let out.

"No problem" Two told her, "We'll let the Android take care of cooking from now on"

Minako shook her head, "I can manage"

"You nearly puked into the sink because of the smell" Two pointed out, "Your senses are heightening and that's completely normal"

"Sounds like you've been reading a couple of pregnancy books" Minako smiled.

"I have to" Two sidenodded, "A friend of mine is pregnant and I need to know if what she's experiencing is normal or not"

"Thanks, Two" Minako smiled.

Two tapped her comm, "Android, I'm going to need you to cook the rest of meal Minako was making, she's off duty"

The Android didn't even wait for a couple of seconds as she mentioned that she was on her way over now. Minako breathed deeply as she finally felt as if the sense of nausea is finally passing by. Two watched for a moment before she got up and walked over to the pitcher and cup. She poured a glass and gave it to the pregnant princess.

Minako didn't feel like drinking but forced the cup to her lips, hoping that she would ease back into feeling normal once again. But if she had to be honest, Minako hasn't really felt "normal" since she found out she was pregnant. She placed a hand on her stomach as finally she was able to feel a visible bump now.

She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry" Two said, "I hear that the nausea lessens after the 1st trimester"

Minako smiled, "But then something else always appears in its place"

"True" Two was silent for a moment before she asked, "Do you think your parents would be okay with this? Having a baby and all?"

"No" Minako shook her head, "They're of royalty and always care more about what the people will think"

"What would happen if they found out?" Two asked.

"Who knows" Minako shrugged, "No one has ever broken a tradition like this before, but it was never planned, but if I had to think logically, the worst that can happen to me is exile"

"And you're okay with this?" Two let out.

"Of course" Minako turned to her and smiled, "To be with the man I love and raise a baby together, I'd do it in a heartbeat"

Two couldn't help but stare at Minako a little while longer as she took a sip from her water. People have said that bravery is doing what Two does; going to dangerous missions, killing, and even just being an illegal species all together. Two thought that way also, until this moment, looking at pregnant Minako. She was willing to throw away the life she has always known and traditions that have gone back many years to be with Three.

She didn't know if the man knew how lucky he got it being with a woman like that but from now on, she was going to remind him constantly. Minako has shown true courage in defying the odds and not wanting to go back. Two knew that path would never be easy for her so she will do her best in protecting Three, Minako, and the baby.

Two suddenly reached out to touch Minako but realized that she went in to touch her baby bump. Minako blinked and looked over as she smiled to Two who couldn't even believe she just did what she did.

The moment was quickly over when Three came barging into the Mess Hall.

"What happened?" Three demanded, "Why are you off duty? Are you sick or something?"

"No, no, I'm fine" Minako hesitated, "Well, I wasn't but it's completely normal, no reason to panic"

Three opened his mouth to say something but then suddenly stopped, "What's going on?"

Two quickly took back her hand and leaned away from Minako. Three gave an even more quizzical look between the two before he decided to let it go. He awkwardly waved and made an excuse on saying he was going to go and clean out his guns before he left. The girls couldn't help but shake their heads and laughed.

"What am I going to do with him?" Minako blurted out.

"Keep an eye out is my advice" Two scoffed, "That man is going to give you a lot of trouble"

"If he hasn't already" Minako laughed.

"So you're completely okay with sharing nursery with guns all around the wall?" Two asked.

"Oh God, no!" Minako immediately objected, "I told him to start installing gates to prevent anything from happening"

"If it's Three's baby then the kid will learn how to fire a gun before he can walk" Two smiled.

Minako groaned, "Don't remind me"

"How about we turn one of the rooms closest to your room into a nursery?" Two suggested, "It'll be away from guns, plenty of room, and we won't have to deal with Three complaining about locking his guns up"

"You would let us do that?" Minako asked.

"Why not?" Two shrugged, "Just trying to make it easier on you guys"

"Thanks" Minako smiled.

"Dinner is served" the Android said as she came out with food.

"Thank you, Android" Minako said to the cyborg.

"It's my pleasure" the Android responded, "Just hurry and serve yourselves before the rest of the crew come"


	9. Some Time Alone

Minako scratched three items off of the list as she walked around the marketplace with Three in tow. She glanced up and scanned the places before looking back over to the crate, noticing that Three was struggling to keep up. Normally, she would think between rations but seeing that she was pregnant and only wanted to eat real food and not protein bars, she had to make some changes. She wasn't currently worried about the money, she was mainly worried about her food cravings.

Two had decided to make a new rule when it came to Minako; when it came to rations, she wasn't a part of it. At first, Minako wanted to fight and say she needed to be treated just as much like everyone else but Two said she wasn't just feeding for one anymore. So to be extra prepared, she was going to buy extra food so she won't have to eat the crews.

When she walked over to an errand boy and told him which slot the Raza was in, Three gave a sigh of relief as he straightened up. Minako tried her best to ignore that as he wrapped an arm around her, letting the weight drop down on her.

Before he moved away, though, Minako reached out and broke off a piece of celery.

"I should've ate before coming into the market" Minako spoke up, "Everything smelled so good"

"Babe… you already did eat" Three reminded her.

"Oh… well, do you want to eat again?" Minako looked back up to him.

Three breathed out and chuckled before he said, "Yeah, why not? Let's go, I need to make sure my family is happy"

"Thank you" Minako smiled, "It's been a while since we've done this, huh?"

"What?" Three asked.

"Been alone" Minako told him.

He looked down to her and met her almond eyes as he said, "You're right, I missed it"

"Me too" Minako bumped his hip, "It's just that we've been so busy with moving around for the baby and everything"

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy" Three mused, "And not crazy in the normal way, believe it or not"

Minako hesitated, "I know"

Three looked over to the left, "Hey, there's a place to eat"

Minako followed Three to a table and sat down as she naturally looked around for the crew mates, of course, she wasn't going to find them. The crew had all decided to eat with her before going off on their own tasks. Three and Minako were naturally paired up which meant one station they do her task and the other they'll do his. She couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if a gun keeper saw a woman with a swollen pregnant belly come casually walk into the room looking to stock up on guns.

The thought made her smile a little bit more as she glanced back to Three who was busying himself with the drinks section. He glanced up just in time to see her smile at him as he gave her a smile back before she felt his leg rub onto hers under the table. It was still a force of habit to keep their display of affection secret.

She barely looked down to her menu before something made her suddenly look back up to Three with wide eyes. When he caught her look, he suddenly became serious as he dropped the smaller menu.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't believe it" Minako let out, "We're finally on a date"

Three looked confused for a second before he chuckled and said, "I guess we are"

"Took us long enough" Minako giggled.

"In our defense, there were a few obstacles to go through" Three leaned in.

"Welcome" a young man said, "May I take your orders?"

"Yes, please!" Minako looked up to the man as if he was Santa Claus, himself.

Three couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle as she ended up ordering one of the biggest plates on the menu as he wondered if the man thought that they were sharing. He couldn't help but look at Minako differently, not as his girlfriend, but in a matter of months, the mother of his child. There is no going back as he wondered if he was even ready for fatherhood just yet. But when she looked at him with bright eyes as he realized that it was his turn to order, he already knew the answer.

"Thank you" Three said to the man before looking over to Minako.

She glanced down and played with her napkin a bit before glancing up and noticing him staring at her, "What?"

"I love you" Three said so honestly that it made her heart melt.

Minako blushed as she whispered, "I love you too"

He glanced down to her hand, reached out, and lifted it palm up to her. She looked at it for a moment before placing her hand in his, rubbing her gentle palm into his calloused hand. Three traced his thumb over her skin as she smiled into the affection. They were free to be in love with one another, free to be on a date, and free to be together… when it came to their crew.

Minako then leaned into the table as Three didn't even miss a beat as their lips connected. She sucked in sharply as the scent of him travelled around her core. She was worried that her heightened sense of smell would make her not like his scent but it actually made Minako love him more.

"Mm… I'll never want to get used to that" Three smiled.

"Then you better remember saying that today" Minako told him.

Three made a quizzical look before he said, "Alright, it's stored"

Minako leaned back, "Seriously?"

"What?" Three shrugged, "Not everyone has a fancy gadget to remind them every five minutes"

"I'm sure _Five_ can make you another one" Minako teased.

"No thanks" Three shook his head, "I don't need anymore complicated things then my guns"

"And a baby" Minako finished.

"And that" Three corrected.

Minako's food arrived as the waiter also set down the drink for Three. She quickly leaned in and immediately started to eat, acting as if she hadn't eaten just two hours before.

"What do you think the baby will be?" Three suddenly asked.

Minako thought for a moment, "I don't know, I never really thought about it"

"Then what did you want as a little girl" Three leaned in, "A boy or a girl"

"I didn't really care" Minako shrugged, "All I wanted was a child for my own, I didn't care whether or not it was a girl or a boy"

Three chuckled and shook his head, "I'm with a goddamn angel"

Minako made a face that made him shake his head and smile more before taking his drink.


	10. Out of the Bag

_**One month later...**_

Three's eyes were open as he stared off into the darkness, listening to the silent hums of the Raza while it stayed in FTL. Behind him, Minako was sleeping soundly, he can tell by her slow and calm breathings now. He got up and went over to the couch, crouched down and pulled out an envelope before glancing back over to her. She stayed asleep so he risked the chance and left the room, not stopping until he went to Two's quarters, ringing her bell until she finally opened the door.

Two was dazed and confused as she rubbed her eyes before taking in Three, "What the hell are you doing here? And where's your pants?"

"This is why I'm here" Three handed her the envelope.

Two took the envelope and opened it up before she suddenly became fully awake. It was pictures taken from the last station they were in, but they were all of Three and Minako walking around, doing errands, and kissing. In some pictures, you can see a slight bump come off of Minako, but they were confirmed in one where Three has his hand on her bump with a proud smile on his face. Stunned, Two glanced up to Three as he placed his hands on his hips, waiting for her to see all of the pictures.

"I got bumped at the last marketplace we went to" Three explained, "The woman told me that she was a messenger from Zairon"

" _What?"_ Two barely breathed out.

"He's planning on going public with the photos" Three told her, "We've been caught"

Two blinked, "No, we can still talk to Ryo, somehow see our side in all of this-"

"What side is he going to see, Two?" Three threw out his arms, "He was betrothed to Minako, her family has the best ships, and we lied to his face in order to let us go. Whatever loyalty you think he might have to this crew is now gone"

"What does Minako think about this?" Two asked.

Three glanced down to his feet and shifted as Two let out, "You did tell her, didn't you?"

"She's expecting a baby, I don't want to stress her out about this" Three reasoned, "I barely got her to stop worrying about her parents and now this shit happened"

"So what do you want to do?" Two asked.

"I don't know!" Three let out in a voice louder than he even expected, "That's why I'm asking you"

"Okay" Two raised up her hands in some sort of surrender, "Just come inside and we'll talk about it"

Three sighed and walked into her room, flicking on the lights as he came in. Two glanced around just in case Three had woken up anyone from his outburst. She then walked in and closed the door as she took a seat on her bed, watching Three as he crouched and stared at his palms. She honestly didn't know what to say to him in order to make him feel better.

"You know for a while, I forgot who I was" Three started, "Who Marcus Boone was. I was just an ordinary guy waiting for the birth of his first child but fate had a sick way of reminding me that I'm nothing but a criminal. When Ryo breaks the news, everyone's going to be after us to seek justice. They won't care to know that Minako and I are really happy...all they'll see is a criminal who made his prisoner fall in love with him"

"We'll use the blink drive" Two promised, "Whenever there is a sign of trouble"

"You're gonna run out of places to go, Two" Three picked up his head, "We won't be able to hide"

Two narrowed her eyes, "What are you suggesting?"

"What is the only thing that is right" Three sighed, "I'm going to have to leave"

"No!" Two let out, "Three, you have a baby on the way! You can't just drop off and leave, I won't let you!"

"It doesn't matter what you let me do or not" Three said, "What matters is that you take care of my girlfriend and our baby"

"I will" Two nodded, "But with you, Six, Five, the Android and everyone else that has our back-"

"That's not a lot" Three huffed.

"But it's enough" Two said firmly.

Three sighed as he ran his hand over his face and paused for a moment. He didn't want to do this but he knew this was the only way to protect his family. His heart beat out of his chest as he wondered what kind of life he would have to live being alone and knowing his family were away from him. Three knew as long as they were on this ship, he would feel comfortable enough to know his friends will take care of them.

An arm went around Three's shoulders as he realized that he had started to tear up as Two held onto him. Believe it or not, but he had plans for him, Minako, and the little one and being hunted down wasn't part of it.

"In the back of your mind, you always knew that this was going to happen, right?" Two asked.

Three nodded as he sniffed, "Yeah"

"And how were you planning on dealing with it then, Three?" Two pressured, "Alone? That doesn't sound like you. I'm not going to let you off of this ship even if it means having the Android tie your ass up and put you in the vault"

Despite the serious situation, Three cracked a smile and chuckled as Two said, "You're a part of this family, Three; Minako is too, whatever happens with Zairon, we'll deal with it together"

Two shook him a little bit as she said in her no bullshit tone, "Got it?"

"Got it" Three nodded.

"Now, as much as I hate to say this; let's wake up and tell Minako because I know she will be pissed if she finds out on the news" Two got up.

"What do you think will happen?" Three asked, "With everything going public and all"

Two sighed as she shrugged, "I don't know, but we'll deal with it when the time comes"

"Which seems like it will be tomorrow"

The next morning, it was all over the news just as Three feared, nearly every station had it or even stopped their normal morning broadcast for this scoop. Telling Minako wasn't easy, she panicked and cried when she noticed they were being watched but then it turned to anger for how Ryo sent a spy out to watch them. She preferred to eat in the room, away from the TV and Three honestly couldn't blame her. Each station had a spin of their own story just to keep viewers watching their channel and trusting them… none of the channels were even close to the real story.

The Crew of the Raza did nothing but sit and stare, unable to even comprehend what was happening. Three's former life's name was all over the galaxy now and it was linked to royalty and even Ryo which gave Three a bitter taste. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the TV as he hovered over his food, eating, wondering if he should've brought his food back to the room like Minako did.

The only time he did pick up his head was when he heard a live broadcast at Chang'e as the Emperor was addressing matters that didn't concern his daughter, but, there is always one reporter who has to ask. He said nothing but got off the stage and went to the nearest exit as everyone called his name.

Only the Crew seemed to realize that the man had clenched his jaw at the sound of Marcus Boone's name.

"A couple of stations and talk shows have been requesting to talk to both Three and Minako from all over the galaxy" the Android said.

Everyone turned and stared at her as she looked down to the table, "Okay then, I'll decline them"

"No, don't say anything to them" Two demanded, "We only know the truth and if people are just calling for a juicy story, then screw them. We'll come out when Minako wants to have a public statement"

"Two?" the Android spoke up.

"What is it?" Two turned to her.

"The Emperor of Chang'e is requesting to speak to you and you alone… no one else in the room" the Android said, making everyone tense up.

Two glanced to Three as he seemed the most uncomfortable before she nodded, "When I tell you, patch it through my room, I'll handle this"


	11. A Message from Father

_**One month later...**_

She had waited. Waited for some sort of transmission to her personally, an outrage from anyone; her father, brothers, even stepmother but nothing came.

Minako hated waiting, especially when it came to knowing how her family felt about her baby. She rewatched the latest clip with only two photos showing Three and Minako embracing in a public area. Her heart still skipped a beat when she saw how happy they both looked from the pictures, despite the media, she couldn't deny her giddiness at them being a small family.

Fortunately, she wasn't the only one. Talk shows were now seeing the same expression and even fighting about how Three and Minako should be together despite status quos. No matter where they go now, looks are occasionally given whenever they were together. Thanks to Six still having a transmission undercover comm, they were able to locate when the Galactic Authority were the least around in case they wanted to take Three into custody and Minako back to her home planet.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Minako blinked and turned to see the Android behind her, "Yes, I have a favor to ask of you"

"Are you alright?" the Android asked, "Are you feeling any heartburn, dizziness, constipation? Because those are considered normal for a woman in her fifth month but I will be happy to relieve you of your stress as best I can"

Minako smiled, feeling touched that the Android always thinks about the baby first, "No, actually… I wanted to see if you can send a transmission out to Chang'e"

"You want to talk to your parents?" the Android asked, "Why? Your father sounded pretty hateful with his last conversation with Two"

"Exactly" Minako said, "If there's anyone he should be mad at, it's me. I made the choice to fall for Three, to sleep with him, and continue our relationship and yet he has said nothing to me. I deserve to know why"

The Android paused for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"I'm going to start a family whether he likes it or not" Minako placed her hand on her stomach, "I deserve to know why he is being silent with me"

"If you insist" the Android said.

"But, can you stay here?" Minako asked, "I don't want to be left alone"

The Android seemed to like this better as she turned and closed her eyes, the screen to her computer sent a dial tone. Minako breathed out as she felt her shortness of breath kicking in. She sat down and rubbed her stomach, hoping that this will be quick so that Three won't return from his job in the middle of their conversation. She knew that he would want to be here but Minako wanted to talk to her father alone, he at least owed her that.

Suddenly, the screen flashed to the office as her father appeared on screen. He looked just as stern as ever but didn't even hide his disgust as he took in his daughter in her second trimester. She then became aware that not only as she pregnant but she also cut her hair and had it curled, completely against their traditions as she self-consciously touched her hair.

"Hello, Father" Minako greeted.

"What is the meaning of this?" her father said in between his teeth.

"You have not once spoken to me since you found out I was pregnant" Minako said, "I thought you would have wanted to speak with me"

"I don't"

"Then I deserve to know why" Minako said, trying to hide the fact that knowing her father didn't want to speak with her hurt her deeply.

"You want the Emperor of Chang'e to explain himself?" he challenged her.

"Yes" Minako said, "Because I deserve to know why… your _daughter_ wants to know why"

His mouth formed and even from on the Raza, Minako was scared that he might hit her before he said, "You have broken nearly **every** vow our family has cherished! I sent you on that ship to be safe from your betrothed, not to be impregnated by another man! And not just any man, a criminal! _Marcus Boone_ … that name makes me sick and he will be killed on sight if he ever steps foot on my planet again! I should have that man arrested and publicly executed-"

"That man is the father of my child and you will do no such thing!" Minako shouted, stunning her father at the sound of her anger, "I love him, father, and I know that is nothing you value. I've done everything for Chang'e and was willing to throw away my idea of love for the sake of my planet. I wish there was a better way of telling you this and I wish you didn't find out the way you did-"

"So tell me _Princess of Chang'e"_ her father taunted, "How were you planning on telling me? When a baby was in your arms after I brought you back?"

Minako hesitated, "I do not know to be honest. Everything was so sudden and I know this was against our traditions"

He stared at her long and hard before he said, "You are no daughter of mine"

Minako opened her mouth to say something but the screen cut to black, leaving her staring at her own face as it blurred. She cupped her face and quietly started to sob as she felt awkward arms run around her as the Android held her. Minako leaned into the stiff body as a tissue was placed between her hands.

She sniffed and wiped her face, her father's last words sinking in deeper and deeper into her core. Minako had been officially disowned by her father.

She knew that it could've been a possibility but never thought he would actually do it.

"I am sorry about what he said" the Android said, "He sounded very… cruel"

"He's never been the type to show positive emotions" Minako sniffed, "Only on rare occasions"

"Does not sound like a true father to me" she answered honestly.

"That's it, I guess" Minako sniffed, "He's actually done it"

"What do you think he will do now?" the Android asked.

"Forget about me" she answered honestly, "Never speak of my name again, have my stuff and images thrown out. Probably even ban people from saying my name in the halls of his kingdom"

"What about the alliance with Zairon?" the Android asked.

"Who knows" Minako shrugged, "Who cares"

"I know it might seem strange but, he wasn't your only family member" the Android said, "It does not have to be by blood"

"I know" Minako sighed.

"We're your family, Minako" the Android said, "We would never think about throwing you and Three out"

Minako laughed, "Thank you, Android"

Even though it still upset her, the Android was right, he wasn't a true family member.

A family member wouldn't disown you because of a series of mistakes. He would've stayed by her side no matter what happens.

Something that the crew of the Raza had done, no one has reprimended Three or Minako for the thing they have done. She even waited for at least the Android to say something but nothing came, it actually happened the opposite way. The crew started to accomodate for the small family living on their ship and even seemed all genuinely excited.

Minako moved away and looked to the Android as she gave her an awkward smile. She couldn't help but giggle at the cyborg and looked back to the screen. She can see her growing belly as the Android touched her stomach, recently saying she can detect a heartbeat. Minako turned back and looked at her friend who was amazed by the idea of a life growing inside of a life.

"No more tears" the Android said.

Minako smiled, "No more tears"


	12. New Life

After a few days, what Minako's father seemed to hurt her less and less as she became more wrapped up in her friends. She couldn't tell Three about what her father had said about him because she didn't want him to feel anymore worried then he still does about being all over the news stations. Minako even monitored the news for her father and maybe even an announcement of having a secret conversation with her but nothing happened as she had expected. Even he wants this whole thing to blow over but even after a month, it doesn't seem to be slowing down any time soon.

When it came to visiting stations, it was slightly different. Not only does the Android scan the area, but the team sweep the place before Minako can even be allowed outside. It seems a bit much but she won't argue with them, it makes them feel as if they're doing their job in protecting her and the baby from any serious harm.

The only new shift in change was that Three and Minako weren't going to be around each other as much, due to their popularity on the screens. It annoyed her that she couldn't be around her boyfriend in public because of the announcement.

"Ready to go?" Six asked her.

"Just about" Minako got up from her seat, "I'm guessing you're my partner for this station, huh?"

Six shrugged, "Sorry, I'm no Three, but hopefully I'll do"

Minako smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm, "You're always better company, he's been talking about placing guns in the nursery again"

"I don't think he'll ever let that one go" Six chuckled.

"I know, the man is so insistent but doesn't really see how dangerous it is" Minako shook her head.

"I'm sure he will once he gets to hold onto his little baby" Six glanced down, "How is my little niece or nephew?"

"Good!" Minako rubbed her belly, "The Android says that he or she is growing up healthy and normal as much as she can tell, she and Five are still trying to make some sort of gadget to determine the sex but Three and I are getting impatient"

"I bet" Six smiled, "I'm surprised you even waited this long"

"We wanted to go without them knowing but we felt it wouldn't be right" Minako sighed, "We're planning on telling them tonight so that by our next destination, we'll already have an appointment ready"

Together they walked into the main lobby of the station with hundreds of people within sight. Minako watched them but they didn't seem to notice her thanks to not holding onto Three but six instead. She glanced up to Six as he simply shrugged and turned her to the left where all of the food, clothes, and such were. He knew her routine was to eat first and then shop for the crew.

"You must be excited, starting this new journey" Six said, "I know it's not easy and very unexpected but I just want you to know that I'm happy for you"

"Thanks, Six" Minako smiled up to him as she nudged him.

"So what are you going to name the little one?" Six asked, "Seven?"

"Oh, God no!" Minako let out as Six laughed, "We haven't even looked for baby names even though the Android says she knows over a million names in case we want to choose right now"

"I think she is the one who wants to know the little details then you" Six teased.

"Trust me, I'm barely hanging on right now" Minako smiled.

"You look to be doing just fine" Six chuckled, "Three, on the other hand, not so much"

Minako scrunched up her face, "Why do you say that?"

"Because when we were drinking, he decided to tell me that he'll be happy but worried about having a little girl" Six imitated Three's voice, "Oh man! I'm going to have to chase guys away with Bubba, she's going to look beautiful like her mom, _**and**_ a secret boyfriend?! I don't know what I'm going to do"

Minako laughed, "When was this?"

"A couple of nights ago when you were asleep" Six said, "That's the only complaint I ever got from him"

"That's good" Minako smiled, "Don't want to hear that he's getting cold feet"

Six threw an arm over her shoulder, "I don't think that man ever will, he loves you too much, everyone can see it"

Minako blushed at the statement, she can see how whenever Three looks at her, he's even more protective of her also. She loved the way how he kisses her first before bending down and kissing her growing belly and even talking to the baby before going on his missions. She's nervous of him going but knows that they will be safe together.

Sometimes it feels as if it hasn't even fully processed in her mind just yet that she has a baby on the way. She's excited but also terrified of motherhood on a small ship, she's still used to the palace walls and having someone at her disposal even though it was a suffocating, uncherished life for her.

But she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Six asked, "Have you talked to your family yet?"

Minako hesitated, "I talked to my father…"

"And I'm assuming that it didn't go well" Six pieced together.

"No, he does not want to be part of it at all" Minako sighed.

Six said, "That's cruel if he doesn't want to be a part of his grandchild's life, he doesn't deserve to be in it's life"

Minako gave a small smile, "Thank you… I haven't talked to anyone else yet but I'm assuming father didn't tell them"

"He'll come around, he has to" Six comforted, "But if he doesn't, he's no good to you. What about your stepmother, she always looked like she liked you"

"I don't know" Minako shrugged, "It'll be even more difficult to get a hold of her now that father doesn't want anything to do with me"

"Do you think she'll come around?" Six asked.

Minako sighed, "Again… life in Chang'e sounds foreign to me now"

"Would you ever want to live there again?" Six asked.

Minako looked up to him, "And give up life on the Raza? Not in a million years"

Six looked slightly hurt, "Well, there goes my dream of living within walking distance of a spa"

"You can try" Minako said, "Just avoid my father because he might put a sword through your chest"

"I won't take the chance" Six said, "Instead, I'll take the chance on eating a nice meal with you before starting our list"

Minako perked up as she walked over to the food court with him. She loved the way Six can be so brotherly to her and loved his advice. Life back in Chang'e, she didn't have as many friends due to her status.

Being on the ship has made her value every single one of her crewmates and she couldn't wait to bring another one into the world. Minako glanced down to her stomach and tenderly touched it as Six brought her to a table and walked over to a food station.

She straightened up and smiled to herself, no, she wouldn't trade this for the world.


	13. A Boy or A Girl

Minako breathed out nervously as she felt the Raza board their next station. She glanced down and rubbed her stomach as the nerves escalated more and was the day she and Three were going to find out the gender of their baby. She's always wanted to know what they were having but now that the day finally arrived, Minako didn't know what to think.

Minako turned and noticed Three staring off into space, "Hey"

"Hey" he didn't miss a beat.

"Our appointment is in 20 minutes" Minako reminded him.

"I know" Three sighed as he finally woke up from his daze, "Let's go"

He got up and walked over, offering up his hand as she took it, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous, is all" Three smiled to her, "Never really done one of these before"

Minako blushed, "Well, it's something that we are experiencing together"

"I'm glad we are" Three crouched down to her stomach, "Mommy and daddy are finally going to figure out what you are so we can stop buying grey onesies"

Minako giggled and ran a hand through his hair, "Come on! We'll be late"

"I know, I know" Three straightened up and held onto her hand.

The door swished open but the couple quickly stopped as they noticed the entire crew was waiting outside of their door. Five looked the most excited as she bounced on the balls of her feet, even though she seemed pretty bummed she couldn't make a gender reveal machine. Three slowly led Minako through the crowd and turned to the exit, hoping they wouldn't follow but the small thunder of feet made him roll his eyes. He turned back and gave off an annoyed look but no one seemed to bother with him anymore.

"Make sure you tell us the second you find out" Two was the first to say, "I'm keeping my comm on and at full blast"

"Agreed" the Android said, "Would you like me to give an educated guess on what you might have based on the symptoms I have recorded?"

"No!" both Minako and Three yelled out.

"Can I wait out in the lobby?" Five asked.

"Hey, that's not fair to the rest of us" Six pointed out.

"So? It's not like I'll be in the room with them" Five then brightened up, "Maybe I can hack into the cameras at the fertility clinic"

"See you guys later" Three called out over his shoulder.

Minako looked over her shoulder as she smiled and waved at her family. They each gave an excited wave as she turned back and laced her hands through Three's, looking up at him. He looked down to her and kissed the back of her hand as they followed the signs to the clinic. She swallowed as she let him lead her, placing a hand on her stomach.

The station they were on was situated on an island that seemed to have a recommended fertility clinic, thanks to the Android's research. She hoped that it was a nice and quiet place with a lot of nature and open windows with the warm breeze blowing in. Minako couldn't remember the last time she was out on a planet.

The couple went into the clinic were the receptionist did a double take as she immediately recognized the pair. She got up with a bigger than big smile, Minako tried not to notice as they made their way to the front desk.

"We have an appointment" Minako said in a polite voice.

"I know" she beamed but then cleared her voice and said, "I mean, right this way"

Three glanced down to Minako before he mumbled, "Okay…"

"Sorry, it's just that I've been such a fan of your love story" the woman went on, "How much drama has been involved and how you both decided to continue to love each other against all odds, ugh! It just takes my breath away"

"Umm… thanks" Minako said uneasily, "We didn't know a lot of people would think that way given our backgrounds"

"You please, nearly half the universe is fighting for you" she turned and looked to Minako, "There's even a petition to get you out of Ryo Tetsuda's marriage"

"Seriously?" Minako blinked.

"Yup! I signed it" she bounced before she opened a door, "The doctor will be with you shortly"

"Thank you" Three said as the door closed behind them, "Crazy nutcase"

"I didn't think that we'd be this… _big_ on the drama story" Minako confessed.

"Well, we're probably the best love story anyone's heard of in a while" Three winked at her.

"Aren't you the charmer" Minako smiled.

Minako hoisted herself up onto the chair and reclined back, holding onto her stomach as she did. Three glanced around the small room, examining little items here and there, keeping his hands on his hips. She can tell her was nervous just as much as she was but chose not to show it as much. He eyes went to her as she gave a sheepish smile as he closed the distance and kissed her on the forehead.

The door opened revealing a man in his mid-50s, he glanced at the chart before looking up at the couple. If he recognized them all over TV, he didn't show it as he reached out his hand and shook Three's before shaking Minako's. He looked at his chart again before introducing himself as Dr. Lemke.

"I understand that this is not only your first test but your first child, correct?" the doctor began.

Three answered, "Yeah"

Minako asked, "Is that bad?"

"Normally we would be wanting to see you more often just to make sure the baby is healthy and what not" he explained.

"Our Android has been monitoring my progress" Minako stated before she said, "If that helps at all"

"Actually that does, Androids can see fetus developments as well and monitor progresses" he then smiled, "But they can't determine the sex… would you like to find out?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"Okay" he reached over for some gel, "This will feel really cold okay?"

Minako tensed up and nodded, "Okay"

"Alright, let's see what kind of kiddo you're both having" he squirted the gel and glanced between the two, "Are you ready?"

Minako and Three looked to each other before he reached out and grabbed onto her hand, "Let's do it"

The doctor turned to the screen and placed a device on her stomach as Minako gasped as he moved it around and around. It didn't take long until they could see a baby's body, making Minako place her other hand on her mouth. Dr. Lemke was explaining the body parts but Minako couldn't hear him, she was staring at her child for the first time. Three deeply inhaled as he too seemed surprised as he leaned on the chair she was on.

"And now for the big reveal" the doctor turned to them with a huge smile.

"Congratulations" he said, "You're having a baby boy"


	14. Constant Threat

The crew could barely contain their excitement once the couple announced the sex of the baby. The Android gave an awkward smile and slowly clapped, Five popped blue confetti as Two and Six got up to hug Minako and Three. Two dropped down to belly height and started talking to their son as Minako peeked a glance over to Three. He was giving her both a serious and soulful stare that reminded her of the first night that he had found out she was pregnant.

"Congratulations, man" Six clapped Three's shoulder, "I'm so happy for you! We're going to have a little man on this ship"

Three laughed, "Yeah, we'll finally even out our odds, huh?"

Six smiled, "So what are you going to do first? Teach him how to walk or shoot?"

Three laughed again, "Shoot, of course! The little guy probably wants to have a turn with Bubba right now"

"No one is going to give our son a round with Bubba" Minako called out, "Can barely handle one man with that gun"

"Can you imagine the baby with Bubba" Five let out a thrilled laugh, "That would look so cute!"

"And unlikely" the Android said, "The baby boy would not be able to lift the machine gun until he is well into his teenage years and that's if he works out exactly 45 minutes, 4 times a week"

Everyone became quiet before the Android said, "Oh, I see, that was a joke"

Five then brightened up and turned to the Android, "Our surprise!"

The Android suddenly nodded as they both got up and walked into the kitchen. The other four were just left in the room, wondering what the others were planning on doing. Three came up to Minako and draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it before he felt Minako's soft, gentle hand on top of hers.

Five and Android came in with a blue cake, more blue confetti, and even blue drinks. Three scoffed and shook his head as everyone else seemed surprised at the random party. The Android quickly and carefully cut the cake as Five poured the drinks and gave it to everyone in the room. Together they passed out the cake before once again Five popped another round of blue confetti in the air.

Minako then asked, "How did you know it was a boy?"

"Oh, we bought both blue and pink decorations" Five said, "We decided to come prepared"

"And how much did that cost us?" Two asked slowly.

"Nothing, it came out of our share of the profit we kept" the Android explained.

"But weren't you planning on buying new clothes and gadgets with your money?" Minako asked.

"Yes, but when will we get a chance to celebrate something like this" the Android reasoned.

"Alright, then, that's settled" Six lifted up his cup, "To the little baby boy! The start of the next generation of the Crew of the Raza"

Everyone cheered and clinked their cups together and drank to the moment. Minako was surprised that the blue drink tasted like blue raspberry but loved it. When she placed her cup down, she noticed the Android had turned on music. She blushed as she turned and looked to everyone talking and celebrating.

Three was explaining what had happened at the appointment and the overly zealous woman at the front desk. The crew seemed to find it amusing that someone was actually a _fan_ of anyone of the crew of the Raza. They even joked that they were surprised they didn't get chased out of the station like the majority of the time.

Minako turned and noticed the Android taking a "tasting sample" of the cake and seemed happy to be eating something different. She then walked up to the cyborg and sat down next to her.

"So did predict the correct gender?" Minako asked.

"I did not hypothesize the gender" the Android said, "Everyone wanted to have it be a surprise so I thought that maybe I should be surprised as well"

"And were you?" Minako asked.

"No" the Android answered honestly, "I knew it would either be a boy or a girl, I don't see why everyone was so excited, a baby could only be one of two things. Five tried to explain it but I am still confused"

Minako giggled, "Welcome to understanding the human race"

"Will anything be simple?" the Android asked.

"I'll let you know when I have everything figured out" Minako winked.

"Okay" she answered brightly.

The music suddenly stopped as everyone turned to the Android, Two took a step toward her, "Hey, Android, what gives?"

"I am receiving a transmission" the Android said, "From Zairon"

Everyone tensed up as Three growled, "Figures, he always has to make something about himself"

Minako got up, "Let's go"

"What?" Five asked.

"Let's go to the bridge and address him" Minako said, "He knows I'm here and knows I'm pregnant, I don't need to hide from him any more"

Two seemed to consider this before she nodded, "Okay, if you insist"

Three walked over Minako and placed a hand on her lower back as the crew walked over to the bridge. She looked up to Three, his jaw was still clenched and kept her close, no doubt, he didn't want to know what Ryo had to say. Frankly, Minako was quite tired of Ryo constantly popping up out of nowhere and making their lives miserable. Once on the Bridge, the screen turned on and Ryo took in everyone, quickly blinking at the way Minako looked.

"I would say I'm surprised, Minako, but that would be a lie" Ryo said, "I've seen the pictures"

"The pictures your spy has taken" the Android said darkly.

Ryo nodded, "Yes, but I was just making sure that Minako was being taken care of on the Raza… didn't know she was choosing to be _that_ comfortable"

"Go to hell, Ryo" Minako snapped.

Ryo seemed impressed, "And she's learned new vocabulary… your father will be pleased"

"What do you want?" Two crossed her arms.

"Just to simply tell you that things are changing" Ryo said, "Minako might have forgotten about her families orbit and the war around us but we have not. In fact, the marriage is still on the table-"

"Impossible" Minako cut off, "My father disowned me… he told me himself"

Three glanced down but Minako stared straight ahead at Ryo as he smiled, "Actually, I have a message that he recently told me. I told your father I was still interested in marrying you, he told me that I _can_ marry you if I hunt down and kill the entire crew… and I'm assuming that will also be your child too"

"No! You can't do that" Five said, "You won't do that"

"You know more than anyone on that ship that I am loyal to my home planet than that ship" Ryo straightened up, "I'll do what I must in order to take care of my people"

"Even if that means killing an innocent child?!" Six yelled out.

Minako glanced down with visible tears in her eyes as Three took a step, blocking her from the screen, "Come near my family and I will kill you"

"We all will" the Android chimed in.

"You just threatened a member of my crew, Ryo" Two said, "Trust me when I tell you that if I see your face or anyone bearing your crest, I will put a bullet through their head. This conversation is over"

A soft blink signalled the end of transmission. Three turned around as he cupped Minako's face and placed his forehead on hers. Minako sniffed as she closed her eyes and softly cried, not knowing how she could possibly hate Ryo even more now.


	15. No Peace

_**One month later...**_

It's safe to say that Ryo did keep his end of his threat from the last time they spoke.

Now whenever they go to a station, planet, or even some form of job, trouble seems to ensue. It almost became a normal scenario when someone representing Zairon would wish to attack them.

Two kept her deal as well, practically sent the soldiers back in body bags personally for Ryo himself. It started making Minako wonder if Portia Lin was starting to emerge as well.

Minako was hoping that talking to her father again would somehow lessen the blow of attacks but he's been rejecting her calls. Whether he would let them keep on ringing or simply have a servant answer and say he doesn't want to talk to her. It frustrated her to the core now knowing that her Raza family was running on fumes just trying to stay away from Ishida's army.

The man seemed to have them everywhere, whether it would be his crew members or just his spies. The crew keep saying that it's nothing that they haven't handled before but Minako could see behind their tired eyes. Alluding them was just as annoying as hiding from the Galactic Authority.

So once again, they have found a job that Adrian 'thinks' that it will be safe from Ryo and his spies but he's said that about the last three. Minako leaned back as she watched Three walk around their room, rummaging through the piles to find a shirt. He settled on one and pulled it over his head before sitting down and putting on his boots. She absentmindedly ran her hand around and around on her stomach as if it was a crystal ball.

A couple of clicks made her look up as she noticed Three was now picking out from his guns which one to take along. Bubba was at the door, now a constant tag along for these past few months. Three glanced up as he watched Minako stare out into the space in front of her. He let out a sigh as he got up and walked over to sit next to her.

"We'll be okay, babe, I promise" Three told her.

"You said that last time" Minako sighed, "And the station was on lockdown"

"It's nothing we haven't experienced before" Three turned and kissed her on the cheek, "You know that"

"When will he stop?" Minako asked.

"Honestly" Three cocked his last gun, "When I put a bullet through his head"

The one thing that has surprised Minako the most was that there was nothing in the news about their marriage still being on the table. There hasn't been any announcements about her and Ryo which she knew he loved the media and seemed to be his fire power against her. She wanted to believe that it was because of the petitions against their arranged marriage but knew because this will make him look evil. Ryo just wanted to be perceived as the victim in all of this.

Three got up and strapped all of his guns on before looking at his girlfriend. She looked up to him expectantly before he took out his hands, palms up in front of her. Minako took it as he pulled her up and waited as she steadied herself.

"I just keep getting bigger and bigger" Minako huffed.

"Hey, my son's trying to be as strong as his daddy in there" Three said, "Mommy's been feeding him the right stuff"

"Mommy's going to need the Android to help her get ready from now on" Minako complained, "Seriously, I can't move around as much anymore. I had to change four times before finding an outfit that fits me"

"Just think… three more months" Three tried to stay optimistic.

"You think three more months" Minako said, "I think 90 more days"

"Give or take" Three shrugged, "Who knows? How about tonight to get your mind off of it; you can sit and I'll decorate the nursery"

Minako brightened up, "Seriously?"

"Seriously" Three nodded, "We've put it off for long enough"

"Even if it means that I tell you what to do and you listen?" Minako asked, "And what about baby names? We need to go through the list one more time to narrow down what we want"

If they weren't already emotionally unstable from Ryo's message, the Android's timing came even at the worst when she slammed down three huge text-like books on names across the galaxy. For the most part, it was a great distraction for Minako whenever the others were on their jobs, leaving her with looking through the endless book for names. Three had the easy part of hearing the names she picked and either answering _yes_ or _no._ They've finally went through their whole list and had only the _yes_ list to look through, making it more and more exciting that they are getting closer and closer to knowing their child's name.

"Finally" Five said once the couple turned the last corner.

"Blame her" Three nudged Minako.

"What?!" Minako turned to him.

"Alright, we're all here" Two ignored the comment, "The sooner we get this job done, the quicker we're in FTL"

"You know what to do" Three said, as he usually does before he leaves.

"Stay with the Android, if there's an attack on the Raza, go the long way to our room, lock the door, change the code, and arm myself" Minako listed.

Three smirked and pinched her chin, showing he still approved of the emergency plan. She just wished that the crew would listen to her and put a stop on the jobs for now. The money that her parents had paid up front was good enough to last them for a year but Two didn't want to take that chance. She wanted to continue doing what they were doing so that way they don't get too comfortable with the amount they have locked in the safe.

Two went down the job and their assignments one last time, it was all hands on deck which meant that even Five had to tag along. The Android was always on a constant watch for any of the shuttles to drop out of FTL and immediately abort for a short period of time. It's happened so often that Minako isn't surprised whenever that happens.

"Any questions?" Two asked.

"Nope"

"None"

"Let's get this over with" Three mumbled.

"Alright" Two turned to Minako, "Be safe"

"I will" Minako nodded.

Five ran over and hugged her stomach, "Bye, little guy!"

"Don't worry about Three, I'm going to be watching his back" Six promised.

"Alright" Minako smiled as Three turned and faced her.

"I'll be back soon" Three leaned in and kissed her, "I love you"

"I love you too" Minako sighed.

He bent down and kissed the top of her stomach before picking up her hand and kissing it, the formal way. Minako smiled as he gave her a comforting grip before turning and walking over to the Marauder. Minako whispered a silent prayer over the small ship, hoping for a safe journey. When the doors closed, she turned and faced the Android.

She turned off to the side and walked in time with Minako to the bridge. She even offered out her arm in case she needed it. Minako barely made it to the bridge were she sat down and huffed out a small breath.

"Raza, we're all systems go" Six said.

"You are cleared to go" the Android said, "Be careful"

"We will" Six said, "Raza out"

Minako sighed, "I sure hope they will"


	16. Casualty

Minako moaned as she got out of the bathroom. She sighed as she washed her hands and looked over to her reflection. Her stepmother never really told her about the downsides of pregnancy and now Minako wished she did. She almost felt as if she had just sat down before she needed to go to the bathroom.

She turned down the main hallway when the Raza shook violently to the point that she grabbed the side as another round hit the ship. It didn't come to no surprise that it was one of Zairon's allies. Minako felt the ship moving around, firing at will before going into FTL.

Minako quickened her pace as she walked back to the bridge but almost collided with the Android. She reached out and grabbed onto her gently as Minako used her other hand to rub her lower back.

"Are you alright?" the Android asked.

"Yes, yes" Minako nodded, "Was that an Ishida Shuttle?"

"No, but I'm assuming an ally" the Android said, "He is very persistent on bringing you back to your home orbit. Ryo must be losing the war and is desperate"

"And insane" Minako mumbled.

"Come" the Android turned, "Let's sit down"

"How is everyone down at the planet?" Minako asked.

"I only had time to warn them that we were being attacked" the Android answered honestly.

"Okay" Minako nodded, "Well, I hope they're okay down there"

"They will be" the Android said, "We've been through a lot worse. We're mostly worried about you, this can't be easy"

"Nothing has been lately but I can manage. It's mainly the baby pushing into my bladder" Minako huffed as she sat down, "But these jobs worry me, we have enough money, we don't need to be doing these jobs. Especially now with Ryo on our ass every day"

"Yes, it is true that we have enough to live comfortably" the Android said, "But we don't want to get too comfortable. The baby is coming soon and we want to provide enough for all of you. We can't just simply stop because one person is hunting us down. We all made it very thorough that if he comes near us, we'd kill him"

"Doesn't mean we should keep on going the way we live. Nevermind, I'm just paranoid right now. All of these attacks have been pissing me off lately" Minako sighed, "I wonder if he would stop once our little guy is born. He can't be that inhuman to want to kill a child. Can he?"

The Android just gave her a glance which gave Minako her answer. The Raza dropped out of FTL and floated in space. The only things out there were the stars as the pair listened to the silence around them. Minako hoped that the others were alright as she glanced down and stroked her stomach once more.

A faint blinking from the console came as the Android walked over to the desk on the right and sat down. She stared at it for a while before she closed her eyes and Minako heard a whirring sound. More than likely she was fixing up anything she could as of this moment.

" _Raza, do you read?!"_ came Six's voice.

"Six?" Minako answered first, "Are you alright?"

" _I'm going to be honest, we're not doing too good down here"_ Six responded.

"Is something the matter?" the Android asked, "We need to make a few repairs before heading back"

" _Well, chose the priorities first and hurry back"_ Six paused, " _We're being hailed on both sides and closing in fast. At least do shields first before coming back… we'll need it"_

Minako turned to the Android, expecting her to quickly go into FTL and come back to the others. What she didn't expect was for her to still sit still and fix her ship. Minako didn't want to ask but hearing how the others were in trouble made her worry for everyone. She rubbed her lips together in anticipation and not wanting to rush her.

She can hear the conversations in the background of the crew, trying to pick up on it but it wasn't audible for her to hear. Minako wanted to know how Three was but was scared to even find out. She wished that she could do something mechanical like Five but this was out of her reach.

Minako watched as the Android turned and walked back over to the middle of the bridge. She waited in apprehension.

Suddenly, they heard a shot and someone cry out.

" _Three!"_ Two shouted.

"What happened?!" Minako let out, "What's going on?"

" _Android, Three's been hit"_ Two informed, " _It's pretty bad, we need you now. Come back, now!"_

"Understood. I will come back but you must hurry" the Android said, "I haven't gotten the shields ready. We're dropping to FTL now"

Minako got up as the Raza went into speed. She couldn't stand sitting down a moment longer as they went back to their first destination. Minako glanced over to the Android, wondering what the cyborg was thinking or even feeling. She didn't want to know if it was anything bad about Three but she hoped he was alright.

The second they came out of FTL, the Raza starting firing at the other ships while moving to dodge the shots. Minako leaned onto the console as they got hit and sparks blasted from the corner. She heard something down the hall and knew that the Marauder had been docked, making her turn her attention to them.

The Android quickly shifted the ship back into FTL and followed Minako down the hallway which felt neverending to her. Her heart hammered out of her chest as she prepared for the worst.

The door opened and Five came out and turned to the pair, blood on her shirt.

"Five-"

"It's not my blood" Five said.

Minako ran into the Marauder and stopped as she grabbed onto her face.

Three was inside, pale with his shirt soaked with blood. Two was placing pressure on the wound as Six had run off to get a gurney.

Even though she knew she struggled, it felt as if Minako had dropped to the floor beside Three. She reached out and touched the side of his head as tears filled her eyes. He was sweaty and clammy but he faintly leaned into her hand as if he knew it was her.

Six dropped down the gurney as he, Two, and the Android quickly brought him onto the bed and hurried off. Minako was left to sit there with his pool of blood at her knees as she cried. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to Five as she was fighting back tears too. Five leaned in and held onto her hand, hers sticky with blood.

"What- What happened?" Minako spit out.

"We were caught by surprise" Five said, "The gunman came from behind us"

"Is he going to make it?" Minako panicked.

"He will now, I know he will" Five reassured.

"Three lost a lot of blood" Minako looked around, "It's everywhere!"

"I know" Five found it hard to swallow, "But he's safe on this ship. We have everything stocked up for him"

"What if he needs surgery?" Minako scoffed, "They're everywhere. They won't stop until we're all dead"

"Don't say that!" Five scolded, "We need to be supportive for Three! He wouldn't want you to think this way"

"I know" Minako sniffed as she rubbed her stomach, "We have to go to him… it's the only thing we can do for now"


	17. Too Close

Minako sniffed as she crumpled her old, wet tissue in between her hands and glanced up to Three. It's been seven hours and he was still unconscious. The Android did everything she could but she said that now it's up to Three to wake up. Even though it was hard to sit for long periods of time, she did and never even left the infirmary for too long.

She found herself praying for the man she loved, hoping someone out there was taking requests. But after doing nothing but sitting and watching his chest slowly rise and fall made her start to lose hope in even asking. Another tear fell from her cheek and onto the bedspread as nothing but the beeping sound from the monitor seemed to echo in the room.

"You should go and get some sleep" Two said from behind her.

"No, I want to stay here" Minako replied back.

"He'll come to" Two reached out and pet her back, "He's not going to leave you and your son"

"Don't say that… he hasn't even responded to his name yet" Minako said softly.

"What I meant to say is that he's a fighter" Two told her, "But I need you to go and get some rest"

"On other days, I would listen to you, Two" Minako said, "But not today, I'm not leaving my boyfriend to rest. I can't leave him"

"Okay… then I'll have the Android set up a bed right next to him" Two said.

"Thank you" Minako turned her heavy eyes onto the woman, "He'll make it, right?"

"I know he will" Two nodded.

"Good" Minako sighed, "I can't believe Ryo would do something like this"

"Ryo is a desperate man" Two replied back, "He'll do anything to win the war for his home, even at the loss of one of his former crew members. I'm not surprised"

"There has to be something I can do. Something that will make him stop this" Minako sighed, "I let him escape Zairon and this is how he says thank you? By trying to kill my boyfriend?"

"Hey, Minako" Two sat down next to her, "Let's not dwell on it, okay? Not in your state, that is. You're exhausted and need some sleep, both of you. Hopefully Three will be awake when you wake up as well"

Minako didn't want to but she gave Two a gentle nod. The woman held her in place before she leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head and turned to leave. With tired eyes, she watched the woman quickly walk away. When she was left alone, she turned back to Three and held onto his hand, hoping for a squeeze back.

She leaned in and traced his scar, remembering the first time she did it, he leaned into her hand. It almost felt like it was years ago since that moment and not just a matter of months. Minako wondered what it would've been like if they had decided to go public from the beginning.

A set of footsteps came as Six came into the room and gave her a sheepish smile. Minako gave him her best smile too but it must've looked like a wobbly line.

"I'm going to go to bed" Six announced.

"Okay" Minako said, "Good night"

"Is there anything you need?" Six asked, "I know you're not going to move from that spot, that's why I'm asking. You want any snacks or drinks?"

"Maybe have some cookies by my side?" Minako said guiltily.

Six smiled to her, "No problem"

"Thank you" she called after him.

Minako looked down to her pants as she could see the dry blood still present there. It was stiff on her knees, making it hard to move and being that she had a hyperactive sense of smell, she can still smell the blood. It wasn't as bad as how it was in the Marauder but there were times when she almost left Three's side just to change. So instead, she just deals with the smell whenever her nose picks up on it.

The only good news she can see coming out of this was that Minako could visibly see the color coming back into Three's face and body. Whenever the Android would come in to check on him, she would say that he was doing better than before. She doesn't know if she was just saying that to make Minako feel better or not.

Suddenly, something inside of Minako made her gasp as she didn't know what she felt. She was confused for a moment but quickly thought it was all in her head.

Then it happened again.

On her left side, she felt some sort of push against her body that she knew instinctively what it was. Even though Three was unconscious, she reached out, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach. The warmth of his hand, her skin, and the baby kicking all felt like some sort of alignment for her. Minako looked up with happy tears in her eyes.

"Our baby's kicking, Three!" Minako let out, "He's kicking!"

"Oh my God, really?!" Five suddenly had come into the room.

"Yes, yes, he is" Minako turned to Five.

"That's so cute!" Five smiled, "I was wondering when he was going to start doing that"

"I just thought this feeling felt strange" Minako glanced down as the baby stopped for a moment, "But it was definitely a kick"

"Well, congratulations" Five beamed.

"Thank you"

Beneath her hand, Minako could feel a twitch that made her glance down. She watched in anticipation before she noticed Three's pinky finger twitching again. She sucked in a breath and looked up to his face. Minako carefully leaned over and traced his scar once more.

Three then leaned into her fingers and let out a pleasant sigh as his eyelids were slowly opening. Five shrieked and immediately announced she was going to go get the others. Minako leaned in closer, wondering if it was just a figment of her imagination.

But then Three's eyes full opened as he grimaced slightly before giving her a smile. It was the best smile that she has ever seen him give her.

"Hey, babe" Three's voice cracked.

Minako smiled through the tears, "Hey… you scared me"

"Sorry" Three smirked, "I guess it's a growing habit, huh?"

"Unfortunately" Minako then perked up, "The baby's kicking"

"Yeah?" Three glanced down to her stomach, "How's my little man?"

"I'm sure he's relieved, knowing that his father's alright" Minako smiled.

"Not if I don't get a kiss from you" Three said.

Minako smiled as she got up and leaned into the bed and kissed Three slowly. His lips felt unfamiliar with them being weak but she brushed it off. He placed his hand on the back of her head to keep her there for a while longer. When he was done, he broke the kiss as Minako still hovered over him.

"Don't scare me like that, okay?" Minako asked, "This was too close of a call"

"I know, babe" Three sighed, "For you and me both"


	18. Braxton Hicks

_**One month later...**_

Needless to say, the close call they encountered with Three was too much for them, especially when it was Minako's betrothed who sent the men to murder them. The crew decided to lean on the wealth that the Emperor of Chang'e had sent to them but also had taken in notice that ever since the announcement of Three and Minako's relationship, the online transactions had stopped. Minako wasn't surprised, why continue to pay a crew that you not-so-secretly want dead. She just didn't think that her father would go this far and allow Ryo to do this much for his seven month pregnant daughter.

"I honestly don't understand how you do it" Three told her.

"What?" Minako asked, "Being pregnant?"

Three glanced up to her, "No, I mean staying cooped up on the Raza for so long. It's boring the hell out of me! I'm trying to find places where I haven't even been on this damn ship"

Minako shrugged, "There's always the vents"

Three turned and gave her a glare, "You go in the vents"

"I would but I'm pregnant" Minako smiled as she glanced up to her boyfriend, "Besides, I'm not the one complaining considering how the majority of my time I had to be holed up in the Raza for my _protection_ "

"Is he complaining again?" Five asked as she walked into the room.

"Hasn't stopped" Minako told her.

"Hey! We should all watch a movie together!" Five brightened up.

"No"

"What movie?"

"I found one of these ancient movies that are apparently characters from an old amusement park" Five shook her head, "Anyways, I just saw this one movie and totally thought about you and Three. I don't want to tell you what happens in the movie but there's this poor boy who is madly in love with a princess and uses a genie to make himself off as a prince in order to marry her"

"How in the hell does that remind you of me and Minako?" Three asked.

Five glared, "It's a cute story… sorry, you don't seem to approve"

"I want to watch it" Minako straightened up.

"No!" Three made a face, "Come on, babe, it's an old movie"

"I said that _I_ was going to watch it" Minako looked at him, "You can go and find Two or Six"

"Or have a fight with the Android" Five offered.

Three pointed to the girl, "I'm done fighting robots"

"Are we seriously going back to this subject again?" Five asked.

Minako laughed and shook her head as she got up from the table. Just as she straightened up, however, an uncomfortable feeling passed through her, making Minako hiss and lean forward. She heard the screeching of Three's chair and felt Five by her side before both Three and Five started to ease her back down to her chair. She wished at that point that the feeling had stopped but it didn't. Minako moaned and rubbed her belly as Three ordered through the come to have the Android come to the Mess.

But just as it had happened, the moment had passed and Minako felt she could breathe again but didn't even want to stand up until the whole crew came. They must've looked pretty silly walking together, crowding a big pregnant woman with the Android leading the way to the infirmary. Even Minako was starting to get scared of the feeling if it were to come while walking.

After being helped onto the examination table, Minako leaned back as much as she could before a blue light went over her body several times. She looked over to Three as he swayed side to side while biting his thumbnail.

After the diagnosis came up, the Android turned to the group and blinked to them.

"She's perfectly normal" the Android announced, "Nothing to be worried about"

"Are you serious?" Three asked, "Five and I just saw her wince in pain, that's not normal from what I saw the past seven months"

The Android turned to Minako, "Was it painful or uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable" Minako nodded, "I was expecting pain but nothing came"

"A Braxton Hicks contraction" the Android concluded.

"What is that?" Two asked.

"A Braxton Hicks contraction happens in the third trimester of the pregnancy" the Android said, "It is when the muscles of the uterus tighten for 30 to 60 seconds and are known as practice contractions before the real event"

The Android looked around the room, "I see that I am the only one who has read up on the pregnancy books while being on the ship"

"Scold us later" Three waved it off, "What can we do to help Minako when it happens again"

"From the book I read, there are several ways to relieve a Braxton Hicks contraction" The Android said as Three rolled his eyes, "Change positions; lie down if you have been standing or go for a walk if you have been lying down, take a warm bath, drink more water, or herbal tea"

"So you're saying from here on out, Minako is going to be feeling these… false contractions until the baby comes?" Six asked.

The Android barely nodded her head when Minako leaned back onto her elbows and let out a moan. If she didn't have enough to worry about then this was definitely one of them. The contraction wasn't painful but it wasn't exactly pleasant either, almost felt like it was a period cramp altogether. Now she was going to have to feel them spontaneously throughout the end of her period.

"Guys, we have a bigger problem" Two said.

"What?" Three turned to her.

"When Minako goes into labor, where are we going to go?" Two asked.

"I've been reading up on home labor if it should come down to that" the Android said.

"But what about medicine?" Minako asked, "The right ones, I mean, I want something to relieve my pain when he comes"

"But also, we're going to be in one place for a long time" Six suddenly pieced together, "Ryo will find us"

"We'll hold him off" Three growled.

"But for how long?" Two asked, "We need to find some safe havens or some place where Ryo won't be able to touch us"

"She's right" Minako dawned.

Three walked over and pet her hair, "We'll think of something"

"Maybe Victor can help" the Android said, "The other Android's have been good at hiding, maybe he'll know of a safe place"

Two nodded before turning back to the crew, "Leave it to me and the Android, I'll call Commander Truffault and see if she'll help us, any other suggestions, relay them back to me and the Android"


	19. Unlikely Ally

If it were only that simple, based on how popular they were on the stations galaxy-wide and spies everywhere, nearly all the alliances the Raza had made wanted nothing to do with them. Even Truffault said that her company couldn't risk being in such a mess as big as this one. As much as Two wanted to say she understood, it was becoming frustrating for her after hearing countless declines. She ran a hand through her hair as she ended yet another transmission.

"No one's answering back, huh?" a voice said from behind her.

Two turned to see Minako was on the side of the bridge, "We'll keep looking"

"We're running out of options" Minako stepped inside, "Mind as well have the baby here like how the Android suggested"

"Absolutely not" Two shook her head, "There's a lot of things the Android can do but I'm pretty sure aiding in a child birth isn't one of them"

"Offended" the Android said.

Two cocked her head to the side, "Sorry"

"No one wants to deal with this kind of mess especially with Ryo being a bloodhound" Minako sighed, "He's more desperate in having me at his side then his petty war"

"No, he's more desperate to get even with all of us by causing misery" Two corrected, "He's not going to succeed"

"We have no immunity anywhere" Minako rubbed her belly, "The deserted prison moon sounds like a better place to give birth then here"

Two scoffed, "You wouldn't last a week"

Minako gave a side nod as she knew that what she was saying was the truth. She's never been to prison before and heard it was a God-awful experience for her crewmates. But thinking of a place to give birth and be safe was better than anything, even if it meant being with the Galactic Authority. The silence all around them just proved that this was what everyone else was thinking.

She had gotten up for the umptenth time to go to the bathroom and decided to walk around in hopes that she wouldn't have to feel the contractions yet again. Her foot falls had made her wander over to the bridge as she heard the last minute of Two's conversation. Minako knew she wasn't getting anywhere, otherwise, she would have announced it already.

Minako appreciated what her friend was trying to do, even if it wasn't her responsibility. Two was going to make sure that her baby would be in a safe location when he was born.

Something that she should've thought about before having contractions.

It never even occurred to her about giving birth. Her mind was only locked in on being pregnant or having the baby in her arms, nothing in between. Minako walked over and sat down at one of the chairs as she could kick herself at how careless she was. She wondered when her baby was born, would Ryo eventually stop?

A rapid beep came off from the side, making the three woman glance over to the screen. Minako quickly got up as she noticed the name said _Chang'e_ across the message board. She knew it was past 1:30 in her home planet as she wondered who could be calling at this late hour.

The Android turned to Minako, "Would you like me to accept?"

Minako slowly breathed out, "Yes"

"Are you sure?" Two asked, "What if it's your father?"

"Then I'll tell him everything about how cruel he was to even let Ryo attack us like wild dogs" Minako said and turned back to the Android, "Please patch it through"

"As you wish" the Android said.

The screen came alive as Ayaka, her stepmother, flashed through the screen. She seemed surprised, almost as if they had called her and not the other way around. Ayaka reached out as if she could hug Minako now but brought her hand back. Minako was at least relieved to know that Ayaka was calling on gentle terms.

She took this moment to look around her stepmother's surroundings and noticed that she was in a servants room. It seemed very peculiar to her but immediately put two and two together. Ayaka didn't want Minako's father to know of this conversation.

Minako instinctively placed her hands on her stomach and stood straighter, showing she was proud to bear her pregnancy. Unlike her father, Ayake didn't turn this into disgust.

"Oh, Minako!" Ayaka said softly, "Look at how much you've grown! You're practically glowing through the screen"

Minako nodded, "Thank you, Ayaka, this call is coming as a surprise, I must say"

Ayaka seemed to have snapped out of her moment as she turned and glanced around. She looked off screen and ordered someone to make rounds and report back to her quickly. Minako glanced over to Two who gave a side nod, wondering as well why her stepmother was being secretive. She couldn't help but think the worst of what happened to Chang'e.

Minako felt happy to know that her stepmother shared no ill-will toward her and her decision, unlike her father. It also showed through how she went to the extent of going to a servant's communicator in order to talk to her. She couldn't help but say that she missed her.

Ayaka turned back around as the servant who made the round came back and nodded, saying that the coast was clear. Her stepmother turned back around and leaned into the screen.

"I heard about what your father did" Ayaka said, "Banishing you, and then sending Ryo to hunt you down! He is more of a hunter now and I've begged him to stop this charade but he does not want to"

Tears sprung up in her eyes, "I figured as much"

The feeling seemed mutual as Ayaka fought back her own tears.

She nodded gravely and wiped them away, Minako suddenly realized how tired she looked. Her stepmother looked depleted, as if she was the one fighting in the war.

Someone called to her gently and reminded her of her message. Ayaka nodded and straightened up once more as if she was addressing the people. Minako waited as she still wondered why she called her.

"Word has reached my ears that you're looking for a safe place to give birth" Ayaka mentioned.

"Y-yes, I am" Minako blinked, "How did you know that?"

"A friend of your crewmates named Adrian had reached out to his friend who works at the palace" Ayaka shortly explained, "Long story, short; it came to my ears and I know of a safe place-"

"I'm not going back to Chang'e" Minako said, "Not to see my father, give birth, or anything. He disowned me and I'm fulfilling that promise"

Even though Ayaka looked sad at this exchange, she told her, "I was not going to mention your home, Minako, I was going to mention Houyi"

Minako blinked in surprise, "Houyi? The monk that was going to marry me?"

"Yes, he was the one who wrote your marriage vows and only he can break them" Ayaka told her.

Two spoke from the corner, "Break the vows, break the reward for coming after the princess"

"Exactly" Ayaka said, "He is not fond of what is happening and has expressed it in court many times… I asked him in secrecy of breaking the contract"

"Will he do it?" Minako felt her whole body seize up.

Ayaka smiled and nodded, "Absolutely"


	20. Signed and Sealed

_**One month later...**_

Three turned to his crew, "I still don't trust this, man, something doesn't seem right"

"We've got no choice in the matter" Two told him, "Minako agreed and this is the rendezvous point for the transaction"

"But why now, huh?" Three asked, "After months of being targeted, her stepmother suddenly has a peace treaty?"

"Ayaka said she didn't know about the hunt until she heard a general report to Minako's father" Five said, "I believe her"

"You didn't see the conversation that went down, Three" Two went on, "She was putting in the extra effort to make sure that she wasn't being heard"

"It's not your child's life on the line" Three grumbled, "Or your girlfriends"

"We would not put Minako through any harm" the Android told him sternly, "You know this"

Three stopped pacing as he admitted, "Yeah"

"Then trust us" Two said, "Five even crossed base with this online and so did the Android, their marriage can be voided by the monk who was assigned to them. You should be happy"

"So we got a monk willing to void the marriage, great" Three said, "But that doesn't stop Ryo from having us make him look like an idiot to the entire universe"

"I don't know, man" Six shrugged, "He made the decision to blast your business out to the galaxy… the blame is all on him"

"Exactly" Two agreed.

"A ship just dropped out of FTL" the Android announced, "It's the same shuttle that was used to come here"

"Suspicious!" Three snapped his fingers and pointed to the Android.

Two rolled her eyes, "Let them on"

"As you wish" the Android nodded, "They're on their way now"

"Good" Two nodded, "Remember that Minako won't come out until we deem it safe"

Everyone nodded as Three sat back and took out his gun, flipping it around and around, the crew looking at him pointedly.

He didn't let go of his weapon, even when the Raza shook a little, call him overprotective. It only took a moment later before Ayaka and a monk came into the room.

"Where is Minako?" Ayaka asked.

"Safe" Three told her.

Two gave him a pointed look, "We wanted to make sure this wasn't a trap, so she won't be coming out until we think it's safe"

"Understood" Ayaka nodded.

She then took this chance to look around the room at the individuals.

Three wondered what she was thinking when her eyes rested on him. Everyone could see that his stare was the longest and for obvious reasons.

Almost as if she noticed that she was staring, she turned to the monk and gave him a nod. The monk, Houyi, gave a nod, almost like a bow and walked over to the table and placed a roll of paper on the table. Everyone seemed intrigued as he opened the parchment and straightened himself up.

"I signed this over 20 years ago, when I thought it would deem a suitable match both for the planets and the children" Houyi said, "And now I don't deem it fit. I need one from each family member to agree so the contract can be void"

"Then this was all for nothing" Three straightened up, "Ryo killed everyone in his family, remember? I highly doubt he would sign this just to get off our asses"

"That is where you are wrong, Marcus" Ayaka said, "Three years ago, the Empress had signed it to void the marriage but we didn't agree. Her signature is still on the contract"

"Can we still use this then if she's dead?" Five asked.

"She never wanted it removed, hoping that the marriage will turn to her son" Ayaka explained, "Fate is on our side"

"For once" Two couldn't help but mumble.

"You must sign first, Empress of Chang'e" Houyi turned with a pen in hand.

She took it and then bowed down low as the only sound was the sound of her scribbling her signature on the parchment.

Ayaka got up and handed off the pen to the monk who took the place in front of the parchment. He took a moment before he bent down and wrote down his own signature as everyone looked on.

When he straightened up, the Android walked over to the parchment and stared at it for a moment before turning to Two and nodding. Three let out a breath that he realized he was holding in. Her nod meant that this parchment was legal and not just some showcase to get them on their good side.

Two glanced over to Three who then nodded as he tapped the comms and told Minako that it was settled. It didn't take long before the door beside him swung open and she walked in, first laying eyes on him. He gave her a smile, reached out and squeezed her hand. Minako turned and looked to the parchment, noticing the three signatures present for everyone to see.

She then went over to Ayaka and threw her arms around her.

"I can not thank you enough, Ayaka" Minako broke the embrace, "You saved us all"

Ayaka smiled, "It is the least I can do for my favorite daughter"

Minako suddenly had tears as she said, "But what about father? What will happen when he noticed that you signed it"

Ayaka waved her hand, "Do not worry about him, he can not stay mad at me for long, but I can tell he is torn inside… he misses you"

"He can say it himself" Minako backed up and folded her arms over her chest, "After he accepts Three"

Ayaka blinked, "Three? Oh, yes! I forgot, Marcus is Three"

"Yes, he is" Minako turned to him, "And the father of my child"

Three gave her a smile as she rubbed her stomach, "If father does listen to you, can you tell him that I am happy here"

"I will" Ayaka nodded, "He will hear it so much that he will wish our monk had signed a voided contract"

"We should go" Houyi said, "Before anyone gets suspicious"

Ayaka nodded before she stopped and turned to Three, almost as if she was actually looking at him.

She then crossed the room as everyone watched, making Three stand up straighter. The Empress placed both hands gently on each side of his face as he was forced to look her in the eye.

"You will take care of my princess, will you… Three?" Ayaka asked.

Three smiled to her, "With my life"


	21. Trouble on the Horizon

_**One month later...**_

Three slowly shook his head, "I can't believe that actually worked"

"I know" Minako turned and held onto his hand, "But at least we're safe now"

"Ryo's probably pissed that his business is all over the galaxy right now" Three breathed out and shook his head.

"Then he should've known better to not come after the crew of the Raza" Minako smiled.

Three smirked, "His mistake"

It took about two days before a public announcement was made on behalf of Ayaka and the monk as they stood bravely in front of the court of Chang'e and announced their void of a contract. Minako had her eyes glued to her father as he seemed surprised at this but chose not to voice out his opinion in front of everyone.

"The cruisers, spies, and attacks have settled" Minako walked around the Mess Hall, "Ryo has no more need to try and come after us, especially now that we're being monitored by gossip shows"

Three rolled his eyes, "Yeah, didn't think I would be talk of the galaxy that way"

"Would you rather be known as a wanted criminal?" Minako asked.

"I am known as a wanted criminal and you're known as a princess" Three shrugged, "But that's our past lives"

Minako smiled as Three walked over and wrapped his arms around her huge body. He nestled his head into her temple and swayed her back and forth. She tsked in disapproval as Three couldn't help but laugh at her being unsteady.

It felt almost as if it's been three years and she was still pregnant with the baby. She knew it was the final month and anything can happen but she couldn't wait. Minako couldn't wait to meet their baby, see her feet again, and not be a big balloon. Now that they weren't being targeted for the first time in months, she couldn't wait to give birth.

Three nodded his head back over to their room, "Come on, I think that's enough standing and walking for right now"

Minako let out a huff, "You know me so well… it's sad to know that I can barely walk around the entire ship anymore"

"Well, that's because of our little man" Three rubbed her stomach, "Don't worry, we'll be chasing after him before you know it"

"With all the weapons everywhere" Minako furrowed her brow, "I think that's what I'm scared of the most"

"Come on, it won't be that bad" Three laughed.

Minako couldn't help but disagree as she got up from her place but then suddenly froze in place as her eyes widened.

Three was too busy talking on and on about guns and their son to even notice her reaction. His back was turned to her also so he didn't even notice her face change the moment she got up.

Even though she couldn't see her lower part of her body, she still looked down. She felt a small trickle of fluid in her underwear as it slowly soaked her undergarment. Minako couldn't help but blush at the sudden accident but another thought passed through her mind.

She's accidentally urinated before but this was different. It's happened to Minako whenever she coughed, sneezed, or laugh but she would be able to hold it in directly after. This was different, even when she tried squeezing her muscles, she still felt nothing happening. It dawned on her the second she noticed the big difference.

The baby was coming.

Minako dropped her cup as it clattered to the ground, finally getting Three's attention. He turned around and noticed how her eyes were wide and her mouth seemed to have dropped.

He didn't need to ask her what was going on as he quickly came to her side and ordered the Android to meet him in the infirmary. Three took her by the hand and wrapped his arm around her waist to ease her off of the table. Minako was still in shock as Three had to practically drag her over to the infirmary were he wasn't surprised to see Six and Five already waiting for them.

Very gently, Six and Three hoisted her up onto the table and swung her legs over on the flat surface just as the Android and Two came into the room. The familiar blue light went over her body as Three let Minako bear her weight down onto his, no longer able to sit all the way down but also balance herself either. The computer beeped as everyone turned to the screen, hoping that somehow they would be able to figure it out themselves. The Android turned and looked over to Minako with her wide doed eyes.

"Your water broke, Minako" the Android said, "The baby is coming"

"Send word to Ayaka" Two commanded, "She promised to give us a secret admission to the closest allies hospital"

"How long do I have?" Minako asked.

"Generally, the first contractions you should feel come from 12- 24 hours after the water breaks" the Android explained, "But if you want to speed up the process then you should walk around the Raza"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Six said.

"Agreed" nearly everyone voiced out.

"Then she should be taken to her room, change into dry clothes, and rest up" the Android said, "I'll contact Ayaka now"

Two nodded, "Thank you"

By the time Minako was helped into their room and changed into dry, comfortable clothes, the Android had come in. She informed Three and Minako that the closest facility is 24 hours away in FTL.

"Why can't we just use the Blink Drive?" Three asked, annoyed.

"Because we had to tell the Empress our coordinates in order for her to find the closest ally" the Android told him, "Using the Blink Drive will be highly suspicious"

Minako nodded, "She's right… I don't want my planet to know of this device. They might be just as thirsty to get it as Ryo"

"You think you can hold off until then?" Three turned to her with his hands on his hips.

Minako cracked a smile, "I don't think I have a choice"

Three gave her a small smile just as the Raza violently shook, causing everyone to be off guard.

"What the hell was that?!" Three yelled out.

"An Ishida Cruiser found us" the Android informed.

"Use max FTL now!" Three commanded.

"FTL gauge is damaged, will take four hours to repair" the Android said, "I will move as fast as I can in sublight but they will catch up"

Minako glanced up to Three as he looked worried over to Minako and ran to get Bubba off of the shelf. He tapped and made sure it was in full power before he sat down, placed a hand on her stomach and his forehead on hers.

"We're going to get you to that facility" Three said, "I promise"

Minako nodded, "I know… but I hope you're right"


	22. Permission to Come Aboard

Another crash came from the Ishida Cruiser as it fired at the Raza yet again. Three grunted in frustration as he held onto the console to keep him stabilized. He had changed the passcodes with Five's help to a more advanced and protective password, hoping if no one came aboard the ship. He wanted to be with Minako but the clear and present threat was Ryo's ships threatening to invade.

Any chance the Android could, she would fire back but the Cruiser constantly stayed behind and off to the left of them, a maneuver that even the Android didn't realize would be a tricky move. It was no doubt that Ryo was on that ship, otherwise, they wouldn't be in a losing battle. Still, the last thing they wanted to do was stop moving toward the coordinates that the Empress of Chang'e gave them.

"That bastard!" Five yelled out.

"Hey! Language!" Six scolded her.

Five scoffed, "Really? Ryo is on our tail right now threatening to come aboard and you want me to keep it together?"

"What did you find out?" Two asked.

"Ryo's been watching our communications monitor this whole time" Five shook her head, "That's how he found us out so quickly"

"We gave Ayaka coordinates in order to know where to go to deliver the baby" Two folded her arms over her chest.

"We're in a losing battle" the Android reported, "We can't keep going like this, Ryo will hit one of the engines"

"We can't stop" Three urged, "I'm not letting that bastard come onto this ship with my girlfriend about to give birth"

"No one said anything about that" Two said, "Send an open link to the Cruiser"

"As you wish" the Android said.

The Android opened up a link and almost immediately did the screen reveal that Ryo was indeed in charge of the Cruiser. His smug and prideful look almost made Three want to put a bullet through the screen. Two gritted her teeth but she knew she had to give Ryo the upperhand. At least his order to fire at the Raza has stopped for just a few minutes.

"Ready to surrender?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, Minako is about to be in labor, she needs to go to a hospital" Two informed him.

"Gladly" Ryo told her, "Once you submit to me the princess and the Blink Drive then I will gladly take her to Zairon to give birth"

"No fucking way" Three stood up, "My family is not going anywhere near you or your shit of a planet"

Ryo formed his jaw but kept his composure, "Our marriage was made even before you two knew each other"

"She didn't love you then and she doesn't love you now" Three retorted, "Leave us alone, at least until she gives birth… you owe us that"

"I _owe_ you nothing!" Ryo snapped as the screen went black.

A banging feeling shook the Raza as everyone looked around. Two walked over to the main console and noticed a shuttle had made its way onto their deck. She pulled out her gun as the motion made everyone else arm themselves as well. Ryo's diversion worked as they didn't even notice the shuttle coming their way.

"We got company" Two said, she pointed to Three, "Get to Minako, you'll be her last line of defense"

"Sure thing, Boss Lady" Three mumbled.

The crew went their separate ways, Three walking the opposite direction of the hangar but also the long way to his room. He twirled his gun over and over in his hand, itching to find someone to kill as he realized his jaw was set to the point that he could break his own teeth. He couldn't believe that Ryo even suggested the Minako goes with him to his planet, the planet he now resents. When his room came into view, he was slightly disappointed that he didn't run into anyone bearing the Ishida crest.

Three tapped in the code for his room and came in but went to a complete stop. Minako had changed her position to her side, she was sweaty, panting, and trying to practice her breathing techniques. Three quickly closed the door and ran over to side, Minako moaned in pain, making Three backup in case he was the one who did it to her.

"Three, the baby… is... Coming" Minako hissed, "The contractions just started"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Three asked.

"Because of Ryo" Minako grimaced, "They need you"

"But you need me too, baby" Three pet her wet hair, "You both do"

Three tapped his comm, "Android, we need you here! Minako's contractions are already starting"

Once he got confirmation, Three placed his gun off to the side and tried to make Minako comfortable again. She swallowed as it seemed as if her contractions stopped for now but that only meant more painful ones were coming her way. Minako hoped that the Android had secretly bought painkiller medications when Minako told her not to. The door swung open as Minako breathed out a sigh of relief, hoping the Android would be able to help.

"I hear you needed some assistance" a deep voice came.

"No!"

"Get out of here" Three hollered at Ryo as he came into the room.

"Now, now, don't want to upset the mother and child, do we?" Ryo challenged, "After all, it seems she's about to have a rough patch ahead of her"

"Ryo, please" Minako said, "Let us go… we'll settle this later"

"Actually, my plans work in my favor with you in labor" Ryo told her, "Hand over the Blink Drive and I will let you go"

"Come on, man, she's about to give birth!" Three stepped up, "You're seriously going to let her deal with the pain for something as stupid as that!"

"The Blink Drive is key to winning the war now that our marriage contract has been voided" Ryo explained, "She's going to suffer because of your selfish crew not wanting to give up on piece of equipment that can lead her to a healthy labor"

"I know what the Blink Drive is" Minako struggled to say, "And I knew you would want it after we were done. They're not giving it up for your war, Ryo, I told them not to"

Ryo glanced over to Minako as she winced and gripped onto her stomach, even in pain, she chose words of anger and not plead. He turned and looked to Misaki who had a disgusted look on her face over the fallen princess. Even though, he didn't know Minako that well, we knew that what she was saying was the truth. The woman was unbelievably loyal to the Raza and wouldn't let them hand over a weapon to their newest enemy.

"Take him" Ryo commanded.

"What?" Minako watched as the gaurds swarmed Three and immediately overpowered him, "Where? Where are you taking him?!"

"To the others" Ryo said, "No need for him to be in here"

"Ryo! If you hurt her, I swear to you!" Three called as he was being dragged out of the room.

Minako clasped her hand over her mouth and let out a strangled cry. She can hear a fight going on in the hallway but knew that Three was in a losing battle against four other guards. Ryo and Misaki stood in the room with her, not even caring that they took Three away from her. Minako didn't know how she was planning on doing it, but she had to stall her labor until the others will be able to overthrow the Raza again, she was not going to give birth in front of these murderers.


	23. One Final Push

Minako let out a scream as the dull ache came back again, she grabbed onto the sheets trying to at least find something to relieve her pressure. Her contractions were getting more and more frequent and painful as the hours ticked on. The door swung open as Misaki led Ryo into the room and stood by the wall where she was previously before she left to fetch her Emperor. Ryo watched as Minako grabbed onto her abdomen and let out another painful scream before slamming her body down.

"Get a doctor here, now" Ryo ordered.

Misaki looked to him, "Emperor-"

"She's not use to me dead" Ryo snapped, "I said get a doctor transferred here"

"Yes, Heika" Misaki said as she quickly left the room.

Ryo turned back to Minako who stopped screaming for now as she focused on her breathing once more. He slowly walked around the room and disappeared from her sight, she didn't care. Right now she was mainly worried about the others and if she can handle having this baby on her own.

Ryo suddenly sat down next to her, making the princess flinch as she wanted to move away from the man. He lifted up a silver cup with clear liquid in it. Minako looked at it pointedly before glancing back up to Ryo.

"It's just water" Ryo said, "You need to drink"

Minako grunted as she took the water and took a tiny sip, confirming it was what he said it was. She then leaned back and let the cool liquid run down her throat and soothe it from her constant screaming. Her hand nearly dropped the cup to her mattress but Ryo reached out and grabbed it before it could.

He set the cup down and leaned in with a white cloth. Minako tensed up and flinched again but then noticed that he was just dabbing sweat from her face. Her confusion must've shown through her face because Ryo gave her a gentle smile before setting down the rag.

"I've always admired you, Minako, there was something in you that I knew you had yet to discover" Ryo then said, "Your bravery far exceeds my own"

Minako narrowed her eyes at him but then there was a swishing sound as Misaki came back with a middle-aged woman. Misaki looked pointedly at the two as Ryo got up from the bed and the doctor examined Minako. With the four in the room, it was very awkward as Minako wished it was the Android inspecting her and not this random woman. When the female doctor was done, she turned to Ryo as he nodded, wanting her report.

"The princess is in labor" the doctor confirmed, "She's close to giving birth as we speak"

"But that's not possible" Minako spoke up, "My water broke just barely four hours ago, I shouldn't be having contractions now"

"Everyone's pregnancy is different and stress can make the baby come sooner after the water has broke" the doctor told her.

Ryo nodded, "Thank you, I want you to keep an eye on her until she delivers, I will show you where the infirmary is"

The woman turned to leave but Minako suddenly straightened up as another roll of pain shot through her.

In an instant, the woman was on the bed and spreading out her legs to examine her once more. She then ordered Minako to try and push.

Through the pain, Minako shook her head, not wanting her baby to be born with enemies surrounding him. The doctor seemed to sense this as she told her that her baby has only hours to live without the amniotic fluid now. If she doesn't push, she will be killing him.

So Minako let out another scream as she pushed for the first time, the pain so unimaginable that she wondered if she was going to pass out from the pain. After the push, Minako collapsed onto the bed, panting and staring at the ceiling. She wished that anyone from her crew would come in through the door and save her, but nobody came. The doctor turned to Ryo and said that she should stay with Minako incase another painful contraction came.

Ryo understood the message as he asked what it was that she needed before both he and Misaki left. Minako moaned as the doctor pushed the pillows closer to her. The woman examined her womb and pressed into it to determine where the baby was.

She moaned from the pain but the doctor didn't seem to care as she roughly made Minako as comfortable as she could. The doctor handed her some more water as she rubbed the sweat off of her head.

Minako slapped her hand away from her face.

Minako asked, "Why are you even helping me if you hate me?"

She smirked, "The way I see it is that once you give birth, Misaki will drive a blade through your child to give to that criminal who deflowered you"

"You're not touching my child" Minako threatened, "And if you even try, I will kill you"

The woman seemed unfazed before she rammed her hand into the side of Minako's womb. The princess screamed out in pain as she wondered what the woman did to her. Minako held onto her stomach and hissed as she bowed her head down low onto the pillow. A shadow appeared over her head as she knew the woman wasn't done yet.

"I can touch you whenever I want" the doctor spat, "My Emperor is relying on me to keep you alive until your child dies"

"I won't let that happen" Minako shook her head.

"You let countless of my people die in a war you vowed to marry into" she said in her ear, "I lost countless friends because of you"

"I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant for someone like you to suffer" Minako told her.

She grabbed onto Minako's hair and yanked her up, making her stare into the cold eyes of the doctor. The woman wanted to say something but instead, spit in the princesses face. Before Minako could strike back another contraction came as this time the doctor let the princess deal with this on her own.

Minako contorted as she hoped her baby was alright as she tried to push him out. She hoped that once he was out, she would be able to protect her son no matter who was her opponent in the room. Her mind went to when Three had entered the room and found her already in labor.

"No one, not even your people will mourn you" The doctor said.

Suddenly, gunfire could be heard from down the hallway, making the doctor turn and face the door. Despite the pain, Minako quickly got up, grabbed the gun that was hidden behind the pillows and turned to face the doctor. She barely turned around and had her eyes widen when Minako pulled the trigger. The woman flopped to the ground as Minako groaned and forced herself out of bed.

"Come on, baby" Minako whispered, "We gotta go"

Minako barely pulled herself up when she whimpered, "Oh, God"

The pain she was experiencing made her mind spin as she grabbed onto the walls of the Raza and forced herself out of the room. She panted as she exited out to the hallway, hearing people yell from down the hall. As much as she wanted to be reunited with her crew, she turned and went the opposite way, hoping the gunfire had Ryo and Misaki leave the infirmary. Even though Three's room was the closest to the infirmary, it felt miles away.

Minako could go only a few steps before she felt the contractions yet again, sending the woman into a screaming amount of pain.

Pounding footsteps came from the direction she was running from as someone yelled out, "Minako!"

"Three!" Minako could barely turn, "Oh God, it hurts"

Six came up next to her as he wrapped her in his arms, being the biggest he tried lifting her off the ground but Minako let out a scream in pain. He quickly brought her back down as the Android rounded the corner.

"I highly suggest you don't do that" the Android said.

"What do we do?" Five asked, "She can't have the baby in the middle of the hall"

"That is exactly what she has to do" the Android looked in her undergarments, "His head is already poking through"

"Android, tell us what we have to do" Two commanded.

The Android gave off a list of tasks for everyone to do; Five was to grab towels, pillows, and bed sheets, Two had to run to the infirmary to get medication, water basin and hydrogen peroxide. Both Six and Three were in charge of keeping her upright and encouraging her to push. Hearing that she had to push once more made Minako almost too weak to even think about it.

Two was the first to come back as she practically threw everything down by the Android's side. The Android didn't care as she prepped for yet another push, calmly getting everything together while telling Two to feed Minako an energy bar and water. Five came in with a bundle of blankets that you could barely see her as the Android instructed the four to make her comfortable. Minako's head fell limp onto Three's shoulder as he kissed her sweat-soaked hair and rubbed her arms.

The Android propped Minako's legs up and looked at the woman.

"You have one more final push to go" the Android said, "Are you ready?"

"Come on, baby, you can do this" Three whispered in her ear.

After the Android counted to three, Minako screamed and pushed as hard as she possibly could. She didn't know whether it was because of the energy bars or because of the people she was around, but it made it easier.

Hearing Six, Five, Two, and Three giving her words of encouragement made it seem as if the pain of childbirth was less noticeable. Minako let out a breath as she waited for a little bit until the Android counted back down to one once more, forcing the woman to push again. Just as she thought she couldn't to it anymore, a shrill baby's cry filled the halls of the Raza.

"You did it!" Five said so happily she was in tears, "You did it, Minako! You did it!"

The Android moved the baby off to the side and gave him a quick bath as Two couldn't help but peek over to the baby. She beamed and looked over to Three who waited in anticipation. The Android then lifted up the baby for the crew to see as a lot of awe's echoed the room. Minako reached out and held onto the squirming baby as he took his first look at his parents.

Minako's heart swelled as she smiled so wide she burst into tears as Three reached out and let the baby grab onto his hand.

Three leaned up and pressed his lips into Minako's head and nuzzled into her as everyone slowly formed around the baby, cooing at the little man. The nine month long of a fight was all but worth it to the crew now that they got to see the healthy baby that was brought into the galaxy. 


	24. Outlaw Prince

The newly parents felt as if they didn't get any sleep that night but it wasn't because of the cleaning up of dead bodies or crying babies, it was mainly because they were over the moon of their son. Even though it was a struggle, Minako would go through the pain any day of the week just to glance down at him. Minako had him wrapped up in her arms as Three held both her and the baby, laughing at the little sounds he makes. He couldn't possibly believe that this was his son, his first born, that he was looking down on.

Minako shrank into Three's warm body as she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. She closed her eyes as she felt this was the perfect way to end the day as a new mom. A beeping sound came from their door as Three moaned.

"What?"

"I am updating you on the status of Ishida Ryo" the Android said.

"What?" Minako glanced to Three before saying, "Come in"

The Android did as she said, as Minako straightened up, "Ryo is still alive?"

"Yes, it was Two's decision" the Android explained, "She didn't want a whole planet to come and take both you and the child away and she believes that sparing his life will show how things have changed on the ship"

"I told her that it was a bad idea" Three put in, "That we should put a bullet through his head"

"But that would risk an all out war on our parts that we won't have enough money to avoid an entire planet" the Android said, "We're about to send him back to his shuttle right now"

"No… not yet" Minako said.

"Why not?" Three asked, "The sooner he gets off our ship, the better for our son"

"It's not going to mean anything, he'll keep coming back whether it will be my father or him, he'll come back even if our marriage was voided" Minako said.

"What are you suggesting?" the Android asked.

Minako glanced down to her son before she said, "A public announcement. We'll explain everything from start to finish and leave nothing out… I want Ryo to be present while we address the galaxy"

Three opened his mouth to say something but was at a loss of words as he looked over to the Android. He couldn't read her face but knew she was weighing out the odds. This would be the first time that they would be addressing anything. Somehow, he was the one trying to think about what could happen if things go south with the announcement.

Another gurgling sound came from Minako's arms as he looked down to his son. His innocent son who a lot of people wanted dead the moment they heard he was in the womb. Fire burned inside of him as he turned to Minako and nodded.

"Let's do it" Three turned to the Android, "Can you tell the others? Minako and I will be there shortly"

"Of course, Three" the Android said, "Meet us on the bridge"

"You got it" Three turned to Minako, "I guess we're going to have to change for our big public debut"

Minako shrugged, "I guess so… do you want to do this?"

"Of course, I do" Three turned and pet his brown soft hair, "We have to for our son"

"You know we're going to have to tell the crew the name we came up with, right?" Minako smiled.

"Yeah… but there's something else that needs to be addressed _before_ the name of our son"

Minako wrinkled her nose, "What?"

"Something that I've been planning for a while now" Three smiled.

Three got up from the bed and walked over to their closet. Minako watched with curious eyes as she cuddled their son on the bed. She craned her neck as she realized he was getting something out from his box of bullets. Minako relaxed and rolled her eyes as she didn't think that Three would be addressing gunpowder just hours after their son was born.

He turned around and walked back to the bed as Minako took a look at her son once more. Three sat down next to her, facing them as she noticed in the corner of her eye that he presented something. Minako glanced down and gasped when she realized it was an opal ring.

"I picked this one out because it reminded me of the moon and your favorite holiday" Three cleared his voice, "Minako, Princess of Chang'e, will you marry me?"

Minako teared up, "Yes! Yes, of course, I will"

"That's a relief" Three laughed as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Oh, my God, no way!" Five squealed as she grabbed onto her ring finger, "Congratulations!"

Minako blushed and said her thank yous as the crew swarmed around both Minako and Three; Minako with the ring and Three with the child. She purposely announced it on the bridge in front of Ryo to show that he was no threat to her, not anymore. Minako had her own wedding to plan with the man she loves and calls the father of her child. She couldn't possibly be more happier as she turned and walked over to Three.

"Shall we do this?" Minako asked.

"Whenever you're ready" Three said as the crew stayed out of the screenshot, having only Three, Minako, and the baby present.

The Android blinked as she said, "The channel is open"

"People of the Galaxy" Minako breathed out, "My name is Minako, the infamous princess behind the stories and tabloids that have been going on after the discovery of my pregnancy. Most people didn't even realize I was "missing" until the pictures were sent to every news station thanks to my former betrothed, Ishida Ryo. Today marks the birth of my son and my public announcement on setting this story straight. I was kidnapped from my room by the works of my father, he didn't see Ryo fit to become my husband and instead of voiding our marriage contract, he brought me to the one place that Ryo would never think to look; the Raza. At first, I was nervous on being on a ship with criminals of colorful backgrounds but I soon came to realize that their memory wipe had made them into people working to better themselves, like what most of us are planning on doing with our lives. During the time I was here, I became close with Three, otherwise known as Marcus Boone. We had a relationship that no one in our crew knew about until the Android discovered our pregnancy. We went on our daily lives until the pictures came out of nowhere and hell broke loose. My father told me that he disowned me but instead went behind my back and wanted Ryo to take me back to Chang'e by force with my crew dead. On the night of the birth of my child, the crew and I had to fight off the people of Zairon and aid me in giving birth. I am here to tell you that not only were we successful but Three, the crew, and I are going back to our lives with our son and will not be joining the royal family anytime soon. I will no longer be the princess of Chang'e and hope that people understand where this decision came from. My father built these recent events on lies and this is my response to that; goodbye father… the throne dies with you"

Minako turned and looked to the Android as she turned off the recording and sent it off to every station possible. She let out a breath of relief as she took a step back. Dethroning herself publicly took the weight off of her shoulders as she turned around and looked to Three holding onto their baby. He gave her a proud smile, gently rocking their son; her future starts with them.

She crossed the distance between them, cupped his face, and kissed him passionately, feeling as if this was the biggest display she will ever put out. Minako didn't expect to hear an applause around them as she blushed and broke the kiss.

The Android walked over to Ryo and roughly picked him up off of the floor, he was surprisingly quiet throughout the announcement and even let the Android mishandle him. He turned and looked to Minako and gave a nod of respect, out of habit, Minako did the same in return.

It didn't take long for the Android to come back empty handed and seemingly a lot more happier.

"Ryo is off this ship" the Android said.

"Good!" Six crossed his arms over his chest, "Hopefully that'll be the last we see of him"

"Hopefully" nearly everyone echoed.

"So aren't you going to tell us the name?" Two asked before she joked, "Or are we going to have to nickname him Seven"

"God, no, hopefully it won't come to that" Three turned to Minako, "Do you want to say it?"

Minako smiled, leaned over and stroked the baby who was in Three's arms, "You say it"

"Alright" Three turned to them, "I'd like everyone to meet the newest member of our crew; Daniel"

Five was the first to approach as she cooed, "Hey there, Daniel, welcome to the Crew of the Raza"


	25. Soundtrack

_**Lips- the XX**_

 _ **Teardrop- Massive Attack**_

 _ **Chained- the xx**_

 _ **Heartbeats- the Knife**_

 _ **Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)- Flight Facilities**_

 _ **Midnight City- M83**_

 _ **Kiss the Sky- Shawn Lee's Ping Pong Orchestra**_

 _ **Swimming in the Flood- Passion Pit**_

 _ **When I'm Small- Phantogram**_

 _ **Video Games (Omid 16B Remix)- Lana Del Rey**_

 _ **Wanna hear the music?**_ _Go to 8tracks website and type in_ _ **Animal Urges,**_ _all of my soundtracks to my stories so go check it out!_


End file.
